Family Reunion
by daniel reader
Summary: When Kitty receives an invitation in the mail, how will she procede? Should she tell her family the truth or conitnue to live the lie? And how will Kurt react when she asks him to go with her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of the characters nor do I profit from this writing.

The sun beamed down through the large windows in the foyer of the institute just like so many other days that had preceded it, but today something was off. As Kitty entered the kitchen for lunch she saw a familiar blue elf sitting at the table downing enough food for two grown men. 'Jeeze his metabolism must be, like, off the charts, but what do I know? All I do is phase through walls. I can't teleport myself two miles from where I'm standing with a given thought.' Her doubts about her powers being of substantial worth paled when she compared it to the telepathy or pyrokinesis of her peers (but then what teenage girl doesn't have her insecurities).

She sat down with her smaller portions and tried focusing on the plate before her. Her fuzzy companion moved up right next to her and in a familiar gesture placed his hand over her own to get her attention and she now lifted her gaze, still deep in thought over her impending dilemma. As she stared blankly at Kurt he returned it with an inquiring glance. "Earth to Keetty. Are you okay?" 'I hope I didn't do anything wrong this time.'

"Huh? Yeah..fine…totally." The two sat in silence until the kitchen seemed to fill not even a full minute later with rest of the schools' occupants. Kitty, as usual, desiring her time alone, especially so early on a Saturday morning left the table and took with her the envelope that had been laying beneath her palm. Kurt had not noticed the tiny package before and thought to swipe it from Kitty when he thought better of it, because of her mood. He would ask later but for now continued on with his meal.

Upstairs in the seclusion of her room, Katherine Pryde was reading the letter or rather invitation that had been sent to her adding it to her list of daunting things to do or figure out.

Two Weeks Before

Kitty and Kurt walked side by side as they had become so accustomed to in recent times ever since their exposure as mutants. Whatever semblance of a normal life they had had was now shattered. Kurt looked around them as they passed their peers and was grateful that he at least looked normal. At school he continued to wear his image inducer which gave him a safety blanket of sorts to hold onto. Beside him, he could tell that Kitty felt naked beneath their glares. He could only imagine that he would feel much the same way as her if people could see his blue fur, pointy ears and spaded tail. He shuddered at the thought and reached out to grab Kitty's hand. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. 'At least I still have her, even if just as a friend.'

The two had grown closer as had many of the Xavier students since the bonds of discrimination bound them all to each other much tighter than before, but for Kitty and Kurt the natural attraction seemed obvious to most as it had grown since their exposure. Jean and Scott, at the head of the group, had also strengthened their bonds and led the group as a only Xavier's oldest students could.

Kurt though joking and funny by nature took time to listen to Kitty's worries and stresses. He offered this service to the other mutants of the house, but she was his primary client. He was always there with a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold and a tail to rub her back with; for her reality had become much darker and life less hopeful as she was exposed to humanities less humane side.

The day wore on in it's usual manner with most teachers trying to ignore the mutants in their classes and the students continuously back away from them as they passes by to their desks.

That afternoon when they got back to the institute, they headed to Kurt's room, which to Kitty seemed homey or atleast warm thanks to its tenant. For quite some time now they made of habit of spending time together after school and when ever else they could afford time. They could sit in silence for hours and simply be with each other; it was natural for them to be so comfortable around one another and Kurt was happy to have Kitty around. Her companionship lent to him a sense of normalcy almost, but also regret in that he could never be with her as intimately as he wanted.

She sat at the foot of his bed with a pillow behind her while he sat at the top of the bed, both trying to concentrate on their homework. 'For a Friday night, this sure blows' they thought in unison. They looked up and shrugged then peered out Kurt's window to the ocean that lay beyond, but Kurt's gaze lingered much longer than Kitty's. His mind was on the Cat at the foot of his bed, but if his gaze lingered too long she might get suspicious. 'The last thing she needs is a fuzzy blue demon asking if she wants to go to the movies or get dinner.' His pointed ears almost visibly fell at the notion and it would have been noticeable if his dear Katzchen had been looking up at that moment.

Another look at the clock told them that movie night was about to start. "Hey Kurt, it's almost time to go down."

He looked at her thinking he had heard wrong for a second and then realized his mind was in the gutter. 'Come on Kurt. Get it together and think clearly about what she's saying you dirty little elf.' "Ok" was his only reply until he caught a glimpse of an emotion he hated seeing on her features – sadness. It was all too common place for phasing mutant these days and as she looked back at him she took her place in his arms where he waited with them open to her.

"I'm sorry Kurt. You must totally get tired of doing this for me, but I don't know who else to talk to, ya know?"

"Nein, Katzchen. You know that I'm always here for you no matter what. Now, what's on your mind?"

He sat there, shifting to his side slightly and leaning toward her feeling the tell tale signs that this wasn't going to be one of her shorter melt downs as her slight shoulders shuddered with the beginnings of her confession. Kurt loved her, but that didn't cloud his vision to how sheltered she was. Ever the proper girl that her father raised her to be she had been truly shocked and taken aback when their identities as mutants had become public knowledge. He knew better; that the world was truly unkind, especially for those who were different, and he knew what it meant to be different and for others to be able to tell. He hated that it was now her turn and wished that he could keep her from the hurtful truth.

"Kurt, I was talking to my cousin the other day she told me this aweful story of her classmate. She was found out as a mutant and was attacked by these boys; my cousin said her family had to move away and start all over, but that's not even the worse part. When I asked her if she had seen this herself she said yes. I asked her then if she had helped the girl and when she said no she ... said it was cause … mutants had no business going to public schools in the first place. It was only a matter of time before she was…" That was all she could get out before that tears streamed and she let go of all of her emotional control. In Kurt's arms she could afford to be this defenseless, because she knew that no matter what, he would protect her.

She looked up at him, into his now bluish black eyes, tears marring her otherwise perfect face, but to Kurt she still looked angelic. She curled into him and he felt his fur start to become damp where her tears leaked through his shirt. He drew her closer, his arms wrapped securely around her and his tail going to her lower back from beneath his hologram induced shirt to draw small circles. They remained like this for a short eternity till their thoughts were brought back to the present by the loud summons coming from the foyer. Obviously Even, was in charge of getting everyone in the common room before they could start the movie.

Kurt looked down at Kitty once again as he wiped her tears from her face and was surprised when she caught his right hand. She held onto it and reached for the watch turning it off and gazing up into Kurt's now golden eyes. "Much better Fuzzy; you know – I really do prefer you like this."

Kurt was shocked. He was sure that just like most of the newer mutants, she would also prefer a more 'normal' looking Kurt. He saw the looks they tried to cover when teleported right beside them at the table or when they walked around the corner and were caught off guard. He looked at her wondering why. 'Why doesn't go she go to Scott or to one of the others? Surely this angel is too pure to be meant for the likes of me. All she has to do is pick and they would gladly be hers.' Why did she prefer the abnormal eyes, strange ears and deformed hands to handsome and fur-less boy that could offer her a normal life. His thoughts continued on until he shuddered all of a sudden. He looked over to Kitty. She now sat not too far from him stroking his tail much as she normally would his fur, except she was now petting him somewhere that was significantly more sensitive and left him quite responsive. He bit his lip with his fangs drew tiny pricks of blood as he resisted his baser instinct to jump her right there.

"You ok Fuzzy?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause you look a little tense."

He looked at her and found that she had put back on her cute little grin that she normally wore. Kurt nodded in response. 'You have no idea what you do to me Schatz.' As they left his room he took the opportunity of having her walk in front to appreciate her cute well rounded back side (to check her out). The journey to the top of the stairs was not long enough as his hungry gaze traveled from her cute butt to the well toned and slender thighs that were attached to it. As they came to the top most step he looked to Even who was standing at the foot of it his tail now making larger sweeping motions showing visibly his agitation.

They reached Even and Kitty continued on while the boys fell behind. Even shot Kurt an incredulous look as they started off towards the common room and Kurt put one broad finger to his lips praying that this time Even, would keep his thoughts to himself. His tail made large sweeping motions back forth much like an agitated cat and he was thankful that Kitty didn't notice cause then she would want it on what was so interesting. The girl continued on and led the way working on getting all that happened out of her head leaving the boys in back to their own devices and communication which took place through well placed shrugs, nods and winks.

Kurt took his place on the couch and spread his legs so as to accommodate Kitty's now established place in his lap. This was routine as all the students found their places trying never to touch one another, but always finding that room was slightly hard to come by.

Kurt's focus on the movie that evening waned as he tried to keep his mind on not becoming too excited – not while Kitty was sitting in his lap anyway. He tried to sniff out the smell of paint that still lingered on the air slightly since the mansion had just been finished. He tried to look around and appreciate the furnishings of the room, but what was most prevalent to his senses was the feeling of warmth where Kitty was sitting with her back to his chest, her head to his shoulder. He tried to desperately not to go any lower in his inspection of where they touched lest he be tempted by this angel's perfection.

As the movie ended he got up to go to his room rather more quickly than usual and it was not without several people noticing that he made his hasty retreat. As he teleported to his room he looked up and 'bamfed' up to hang from his new reinforced chandelier (one of the features he enjoyed about the new mansion). 'Come on Kurt breath, breath. Focus on something else,' but the tightening of his pants was more than enough to indicate that he was failing miserably at his endeavor. He leapt down from his hanging position to the ground and went to the shower that was now a part of his room to relieve himself. He took off the open button down and shirt along with the shirt that lay beneath that. By the time he made his way to the bathroom was letting his cargo pants fall to his ankles.

As he turned on the hot water he leaned against the cool tile wall, he began to think of Kitty; imagining how soft her skin must feel along her stomach, her thighs. How she would look if her hair was down and pooled around her head like a halo. How gorgeous her soft pale skin must have looked when she was getting out of a warm shower. Twenty minutes later he emerged having well satiated his need and washed his fur clean of the evidence. He walked back into his room, his gold eyes went the size of dinner plates.

"Katzchen! What on Earth are you doing in here? How long have you been here?" Kitty looked rather shocked herself.

'Oh my God, he's gorgeous.' Her hungry eyes roamed over his fur which usually left something to the imagination, but at the moment did nothing to hide the sleek planes of his well toned shoulders, abs and…thighs. 'Why haven't I ever noticed him like this before. Oh God – I'm still staring.' A slender hand made its way to cover her mouth as she abruptly shifted her gaze to a wall to her left trying but failed to truly notice his selection of books and novels that laid on the shelves.

Kurt was at a loss. Proper, little Kitty had just spent the better part of 40 seconds looking at him much the way a lioness stalks her prey. Silence reigned over the room until Kurt could get his thoughts together. "Kitty, it's okay I simply didn't hear you come in and I thought I locked the door earlier."

"You did, but I wanted to see if you were okay, ya' know, so I kinda phased through it. You just took off there and I thought I did something to upset you." Kurt looked at his feet as she continued to talk in the direction of the wall.

"Kurt," he looked up, "why were you saying my name?"

If Kurt's skin weren't covered in fur Kitty might actually have noticed that he paled and then started turning dark purple. "What? Um…" He was coming up short. He hadn't realized that while he had been taking care of a certain problem he had also been vocal as he fantasized about her moaning and writhing beneath him. The image was making its way once again to the forefront of his mind try as he might to suppress it. He was focusing so much on procurring the words he was trying to form he missed the few steps she had taken towards him.

As he looked back at her he saw her hand reaching, not for anything in particular, but she didn't have to. The elf simply froze where he stood his eyes wide and his mind blank. 'I don't want to hurt her; don't want to lose her. She can't possibly want this for herself.' His mind was brought back to reality by her hand on his hip and in particular her thumb that was massaging small circular patterns just to the inside of his pelvis. He was shocked when he noticed the intent in Kitty's eyes as she continued her small movements. 'She can't want this; can't want me. She's confused and still emotional from earlier. She's my friend; I can't take advantage of her.'

Kitty felt something almost foreign to her. Sure she had had crushes and knew lust, she'd had boyfriends and knew devotion, but never had she had a friend so good and loyal and true as Kurt, but now that she looked at him again she saw him through new eyes; not only a friend, but as a young man. She focused on her goal and was rewarded as she heard purring and maneuvered her other hand to the back of his head right at the base of his neck, where her grip tightened slightly in the indigo tresses there and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Katzchen, stop." She looked confused. "This isn't what you want, trust me. This may seem right or feel good right now, but you'll regret it later and I can't let you do that. You are my friend, my best friend and I would never…" he was cut short by another short kiss and the girl…no…young woman before she pushed herself flush against his body. 'Wait, this is Kitty; she's supposed to be my friend.' The lack of conviction was just as present in his thoughts as it had been in his voice.

"Kurt, I do trust you, but you're wrong. If it's you I won't regret it."

Kurt took a moment to realize that she wasn't wearing much more than a thin night shirt and short shorts, exposing more than usual of her thighs to his hungry gaze. He could also feel her breasts pressed against him as she nibbled his lower lip asking permission to enter. He parted his lips and allowed her to enter as their tongues danced and soon sought dominance.

Kitty was surprised, but not let down when Kurt took it upon himself to deepen the kiss now embracing her with his hands on her hips leaving his tail to support the towel, which was not leaving much to the imagination any more. 'So much for just being friends' Kurt's conscience chided him, but he ignored it as Kitty persisted in exploring the planes of his back and shoulder with her hands all the while raking her nails through his soft fur. Her hips pressed against his own his erection brushing against her stomach.

He moaned at the loss when she backed away and moved to turn off the lights leaving the only source of light to be the pillar of moonlight she was now moving back to. As she glided toward him she let her hair down and moved her hands to the edges of her shirt. Kurt moved forward suddenly grasping her thin seemingly fragile wrist and looked deep into her blue orbs. "Katzchen, liebchen, are you sure you want to do this? You can walk away right now if you want." A part of him hoped that she would just so neither of them would regret it I the morning, but the other side of mind was hoping to god in heaven that she wouldn't turn away.

His worries were answered when she pulled her hand free and took a step back. She looked at him and made sure he could see her – not that much could escape his amazing vision, even in this light. When she saw that the glowing embers of his eyes were on her she proceeded to lift her shirt up and over her shoulders.

Kurt hissed with a quick intake of breath as he reigned in his self control willing himself not pounce on her right there. She was naked from the waist up and he could think of nothing that compared to her beauty. "Keety, you are an angel."

Her brown hair fell around her face which looked paler in the moonlight and fell just over her slight shoulders. All her curves looked divine in the silvery light from the contures of her tones shoulders to the softness of her abs. She shivered a little under his ravenous gaze and moved forward once again to his open arms, but this time it wasn't as a girl who needed a friend's ear, it was as a young woman who was seeking the love of a young man. As his self control waned his tail, as it so often did, took it's own course of action which was to sweep back and forth in large pattern showing his excitement.

Kitty blushed in the moonlight as she realized he was now naked before her, the towel having been forgotten along witht the rest of the world. He moved forward closing the small gap between them and scooped up Kitty bridal style in his arms moving her to his bed. As he lay her down her hair fanned out around her just as he had fantasized earlier. He moved himself so that he was hovering over her and he knelt down and eagerly began placing kisses along her neck and jawline then, moving down to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, bit there lightly eliciting a gasp from the girl beneath him. He shivered with anticipation as he set forth to make sure that this was as pleasurable as possible for his partner.

He moved lower to pay attention to her breasts licking and kissing one while paying attention to the other with his hand. She smiled and groaned slightly as he switched over to the other. She truly was perfect. Her breasts were big enough to be a handful, but nothing more than that and he bit lightly onto one drawing another slight groan from her. He moved further down trying the trick that she had used to get him hard to begin with. He placed his thumb on the inside of her wide yet slight hip and began drawing deep circular patterns there just beneath the hem of her shorts.

She bit back a moan as she spread her legs slighty. "Oh God, Kurt. Please, now."

"Tell me Schatz, tell me what it is you want," he said as he moved back up to look at her flushed appearance. She arched her back as high as she could finding the friction there that she so desired.

"You…I want you in me…now." That was all he needed to hear. His thumbs hooked onto the edge of her shorts and pulled them down and she raised her hips I compliance. As his tail pulled them the rest of the way down as threw them to be lost outside their world.

She began to shiver slightly. She wanted this, wanted him more than she had ever wanted to be with anyone, but she was nervous.

"What is wrong Keety? I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. Just tell me to stop and I will." He looked down at her as her arms went around his neck instinctively seeking comfort.

"No Kurt, I do want this. I want you. I suppose I have for some time, but I'm just nervous. Just be gentle okay?" 'God did I really just say that?' Kitty hoped she hadn't used the wrong words. She was being honest she had wanted this, wanted him, but she had never been like this with a man before and it was overwhelming and powerful.

Kurt's brow furrowed at her last words 'Be…?"!!! "Kitty, is this your first time? Are you…" he trailed off not believing he was really considering this. Sleeping with her - that was something he didn't mind in fact he invited the idea, he loved her, but the prospect of being her first time was not something he was looking forward to contending with in the morning.

She drove her hips upward once more seeking to relieve the tension and heat that was growing there. He held her hips down and kissed her once more before seeking an answer in her eyes. When she looked up at him and nodded he positioned himself at her entrance and began entering her. She gasped at the intrusion as she urged him on and he paused only when he was fully inside her. The tearing and slight pain she felt was starting to ebb away, but not before she noticed that there were actually tears sliding down her cheeks. Kurt noticed as well as he leaned down and wiped them away. Only a moment later she was shifting her hips upward once more telling him to move and as he took her hint. He started slowly at first and then increased his pace shifting position and found what he was looking for as she moaned loudly almost screaming. Her nails raked over his back and shoulders and he started growling deep within his chest.

"Yes Kurt, again, just like that, please." That was all it took to push him over the edge. With her voice continuing to plead for her release, he held nothing back as he groaned inarticulate phrases in German to her. He continuously increased his tempo determined to find his release only after Kitty had achieved hers. As she screamed his name he thrust a few more times finding his own soon after.

They stayed like they were for moment before Kurt pulled from her. Kitty moaned realizing how sore she was and realized then that he slightly more endowed than most average young men. His tail whipped out to pick up the towel bringing around his hips once more as he stared at the gorgeous angel before him. He leaned down kissing her agian,"Mein Gott Katchzen, you are beautiful." She blushed under his gaze once more as he reached to the foot of the bed to pull a blanket over her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of the characters nor do I profit from this writing.

Kurt awoke the next morning and stretched out till his hand came in contact with a bundle just in front of him. He pulled back the blanket to reveal the goddess beneath. He sighed and put his palm to his forehead 'How could I be such an idiot. Of course, it's Keety. Oh God what have I done?'

Kitty started to move around and snaked her arms instinctively around Kurt's shoulders and neck molding into him. "Morning, what's up?"

He looked down at her as she spoke with a nonchalant tone. She even had a large grin on her face. 'This is how she acts when she wakes up next to a blue fuzzball?'

As he sighed and furrowed his brow she looked at him once more. "What it is Kurt? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

'What on Earth could she have done that would be so wrong? I'm the one that should have had more self control last night.' "No, of course not Katzchen; you have done nothing wrong. I on the other hand feel that there is no way to apologize enough for what I did to you last night."

She looked up at him questioning him with her glance. "What do you mean Kurt? You were great and I can't wait till next time."

"Next time? You enjoyed it? Not that I'm not happy, but you don't regret it?"

"No, why would I?"

"Keety, look at me. " She took the sight of him just as he instructed as he backed away and she moved to her stomach. "What can I possibly offer you in life? Looking like this and last night…you deserve so much better for your first time than this." Some part of him wanted her to see reason and the other feared the rejection that would come with it. He was simply waiting for it to dawn on her and then she would run from him and cry wishing never again to be with him.

"Kurt, I don't get it. What are you getting at? I don't regret it, because I love you. I don't care about the way you look and, like, I don't care what anyone else thinks about us, ya know? I love you cause I know that I can trust you and it's like you said 'you'll always be there for me' right? If I had doubts last night, I wouldn't have slept with you, I mean you only get one shot at your first time right?"

'She doesn't care about the way l look?' Kurt looked at her from his place on his the bed amazed that he had ever expected the worst of humanity from her.

"Nice boxers by the way Fuzzy, they um…really go well with your fur," she said out of the blue.

He looked down at the smiley faced boxers which were tented with his straining erection. Embarrassed he sat down hurriedly from his crouching position and pulled a pillow over his lap. He shot her a slight yet playful glare.

In response she pulled his tail laying just inches from her hand. He shuddered in response. "Oh Keety, you'll regret that one," he said as he jumped for her.

She phased so the he went through her and tumbled to the floor into a heap of blue fuzziness. When she was tangible once again she smirked at him and ran for the shower. "Ya know, if you're going to make a threat, it kinda helps if you can actually get your hands on someone." She disappeared behind the doorway to his bathroom as he followed behind her like a cat after a mouse.

She turned on the water and got it to the right temperature just in time to turn around and get pinned gruffly to the ceramic wall behind her by Kurt. He held her wrists to the wall while snaking his tail around. She squealed the spaded tip trailed its way from her knee ever so slowly up her thigh. It went up over hit clit once eliciting a small, sharp moan before going back down once more and slipping smoothly into her. She groaned as she felt him move inside of her and spread her legs further apart making sure that there was nothing to block or stop him.

"Come on Katzchen," he whispered in her ear, "Come for me Liebchen." He leaned down to kiss her as her hips started to seek his for greater friction. The water trailed down their bodies and steam filled the bathroom along with her voice and his growls. He got both her hands above her head with one hand while the other ghosted over her breast to her hip only to land directly between them. He rubbed the sensitive nub that he knew would send her over the edge and as he increased the tempo with hand, his tail followed suit and soon Kitty was seeing white. She moaned loudly into Kurt's mouth as he growled in return.

Kitty's knees went weak beneath her as Kurt caught her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him continuing to kiss him deeply as he entered her. He pounded into her unrelentingly and found his release within her only several minutes afterwards. He groaned her name as she bit down on his shoulder to stifle her screams. 'He's amazing. Oh God were did he learn to do these things.' As her mind trailed onto jealousy she whimpered slightly as his mouth left hers. She was rewarded when he bit her roughly on her shoulder where it met her neck. "Oh God, Kurt, yes…mmmh…"

As she bathed and then left him to finish washing his fur she wiped away some of the moisture from the mirror taking great notice of the spot on her shoulder where he bit her. It was developing quite nicely into a love bite complete with small pin prick marks where his fangs nearly drew blood. 'Jeeze, why didn't I realize before just how hot his fangs were?' As she looked over at him and he smiled, a shiver ran along her spine from the visual and she thanked God in heaven that she had a partially photographic memory.

"Keety, here you go." He handed her a towel so that she may dry off all the while under his appreciative gaze.

She looked up at him at kissed him chastely. "What is it Fuzzy?"

"Oh nothing, just, you may never understand how truly happy you've made me." They returned to his room. "I feel I have been truly blessed to be with you like this and I will do everything I need to earn it. I'm also sorry about how I behaved this morning, but despite the way I appeared or how I sounded, I am honored to have been your first time."

"Kurt, if memory serves you've already proven yourself to be the best friend and now lover I could ask for. What more could there be that you feel you need to prove?"

He looked at her and smiled an impish smile barring his fangs once more.

The next two weeks passed almost without incidence in that they were only almost caught two or three times. Mr. Logan though shot them each looks every once in a while, but never said a word to either of them and Mr. McCoy didn't seem to more or less notice. The rest of the students were in the dark, except one, for atleast that first week.

Rogue had had laundry duty on the day that she found out and Kitty had the assignment of helping her. They were loading sheets into the washer when Rogue picked up one with unmistakeable short indigo fur (as opposed to Hank's faded blue). Kitty's stomach tightened as she saw a blood stain on the sheet and it didn't pass by Rogue without her notice either.

"What the hell happened? Kitty do you think Kurt was injured during a Danger Room drill or something? I don't remember him needing help or anything. Kitty?"

Kitty stared at the sheet. Had that really been from her? She hadn't realized that there had been any blood, though from what she had heard there was sometimes and she had been quite sore the following day or so.

Rogue shook her shoulder with a gloved hand. "Kitty? Are ya okay?"

"No. Kurt isn't the one who was bleeding. It was me," she looked down at her hands as she laid them in her lap.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up just sec. What do ya mean you were…Oh my God." She grabbed Kitty's shoulders so as to make her face her as a look of surprise and astonishment was now dancing across Rogue's face followed shortly by understanding. "You screwed my little brother!?"

"SHHHH!!! Please Rogue keep it down. It's not like I planned for this to happen, but it did."

"I guess Ah shoulda seen this one comin', but still."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh isn't it obvious? You two have been closer n peas in a pod ever since we were exposed a few months back. Think about it. How much time do you spend together from the time that you wake up to when you go to sleep, especially when we're outta school."

It made sense now that she looked at it that way. They truly had spent most of their time together even before he had become her boyfriend. 'No wonder people don't pay us any extra attention.'

"Please just tell me you're using protection and doin' it smart."

"Yes, ok? We are, I'm on birth control, jeeze. Now can we, like, please change the subject?"

The girls continued on until it was time for lunch. They headed up towards the kitchen when Logan came around a corner. "Hey Half Pint, I gotta letter here with your name on it."

She froze when she looked at the envelope. The familiar blue color told her it could only be one thing. She grabbed it from Logan and headed to the kitchen so that she could eat quickly before everyone else got there.

When she had sat down seemingly oblivious to Kurt's presence he moved with his two plates to sit beside her. 'What am I gonna do? If I go I don't want to go alone and even then what are they gonna say when they find out I'm a mutant? What if they don't love me anymore?' The blue hand on her own brought her out of her thoughts after a while. "Earth to Keety? Are you okay?" Kurt's voice seemed to call to her from afar.

"Huh? Yeah…fine…totally."

Soon the room filled with more students and Kitty decided to leave before she could be questioned further and to have some silence to mull her thoughts over.

Upon entering her room she actually opened the blue envelope which contained the following invitation:

Katherine Elaine Pryde

You are hereby invited to attend the Pryde family reunion to be hosted at the Regal Hotel in Albany New York

The invitation was itself not the issue, it was the prospect of facing her family. She loved them all very much, but what it came to coming out as a mutant she was torn. If she exposed herself and they didn't love her then she would be shunned and cut off for the truth. The other option was that she continue to be loved for a lie.

A knock on her door brought her back to the present. "Come in Kurt."

Kurt stood outside her door scratching his head. 'Jeeze it's creepy when she does that.' He teleported into her room and sat beside her on her bed. He pulled her into his lap knowing without words what she needed right now.

"Kurt, I have to leave in three weeks. I'll be gone for about two, but I don't want to go alone and stand up in front of them and tell them the truth without someone there with me. It's hard enough just being normal, ya know?"

He looked down at her and searched her deep blue eyes, which seemed turbulent and in the throws of chaos. "Ok Liebchen, just start from the beginning and let's see if I can follow you this time."

From start to finish Kurt listened with the patience of a saint. The invitation, the dilemma and now the part Kitty was sure he'd freak about.

"Kurt, I want you to go with me." His eyes widened at her proposition. "I don't want to go alone and not have anyone there to back me up. I know my mother and father would, but I have a large family and even if they don't all show up, I'm still looking at explaining to 3 dozen or so relatives why they haven't been hearing from me as much. I'm scared," she admitted. She curled into his chest seeking the sound of the familiar heart that lay beneath. "And I'd want to introduce you to them as my blue boyfriend." She heard the heart pause and resume functioning as if it had to reboot.

"You want what!!?" He held her at arms length and saw that she wasn't joking. 'Why would she want to do that? If they meet me, they'll almost certainly disown her.' "Keety, why would you want that?"

"Cause Kurt, I'm tired of hiding. If there's one place I should feel safe outside these walls, it should be my family, but if you want to use the image inducer I guess that would be okay too. I'm just tired of all the lies, ya know? My family has all these questions they're asking my parents and they don't know how to reply. This reunion comes once every three years or so and I can't hide the truth if I go, but I also can't stand to stay away from them any longer." She looked down to the floor, her voice falling with her gaze. "Just say you'll go with me."

Kurt stood and walked to her window overlooking the grounds and crouched in familiar position on her balcony. He remained as a stoic gargoyle, brows furrowed in thought for almost half an hour. The only thing that moved was his tail. How could she ask this of him when he was sure that it would lead to her downfall? He hadn't even met her parents, but if this was going to happen, then he would be there to impress upon her entire family that though he was blue, furry and resembled something closer to a demon than anything else, he was a suitable suitor for their Katherine.

All the while Katherine Elaine Pryde remained glued to her bed with the envelope stuck in her hands as she continued to read and re read the invitation and the generic letter that accompanied it. She turned to look at the balcony when she felt the soft thud of Kurt's feet come toward her. She finally put the envelope back down as he got on his knees in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and spoke softly, "I said I would always be there for you no matter what you needed of me. I can't go back on this promise, but Keety, Liebchen, we can't go in blind or without a plan. I need to know everything before we show up at the hotel."

"Actually, I was thinking we would spend a day or two with my family, ya know? Just so I can properly introduce you to them and like tell them about us." She looked at him as he rose to sit next to her again. He looked at her small, fragile hands which were still held firmly within his and lightly brushing his lips to her fingers and then to her lips. "If this will make you happy, then I'll do it."

She pounced on him leaving the invite to be forgotten on the floor. "Thank you, Kurt. You have no idea how totally happy you've made me."

"Oh I think I have some idea," he said huskily as he moved to place light kisses on her jaw line and neck. He nipped gently at the soft flesh with his fangs and then bit harder when he came to the juncture of her neck and shoulder; that was one of her favorites.

She responded immediately to his suggestion as she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his waist. She watched hungrily as he took off his shirt and as soon as it was off she threw it behind them. She raked her nails through the fur on his chest feeling the muscle below. She then went forward and laid flush against him pausing there to hear his reassuring heart beat. She got up off of him and no sooner had she stood than she was working her way on top of him again (you never saw anyone take off clothes that fast).

Kurt sat up grabbing Kitty with him and took them both to the floor as a fight for dominance ensued. Kurt had the upper hand in agility, but Kitty's grappling put her at the advantage on the ground and soon Kurt found himself on the bottom once more. Both were laughing and having a good time reveling in each others' presence. Kitty took Kurt's tail in hand steadied herself above him with the other so that he had no way to turn.

Pulling roughly, but not too rough she pulled a pleasurable moan from him as he finally gave up the fight. He laid one hand along her soft yet toned backside as she lowered herself onto his thick shaft. She moaned lightly at the back of her throat as she seated herself onto his lap. She began rocking her hips slightly abandoning his tail favor of placing her weight on his stomach. He groaned beneath her as she ate him with her hungry gaze loving that she was the one that made him feel so much pleasure. 'I wonder what would happen if…' she began to roll her hips in circles like she had learned in dance so long age. Who says belly dancing could serve as anything more than eye candy?

He groaned loudly as she continued her ministrations. "Oh mein Gott, Katzchen…" She leaned down and captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss as she felt him shudder which lead to climax not too soon after. Her hips continued to move despite change in position and as he watched her the sight of him inside of her was one of the most erotic things he could have ever imagined. She sat up once more, throwing her hair behind her as she increased her pace.

He came first just as she intended and then shortly after she fell onto him as she rode the aftershock of her orgasm. He loved how her mouth fell open slightly in a silent scream, how her breath caught in her throat, her brows furrowed and how she quite often dug her nails into some part of his body – this time his shoulders. He held her steady at her hips as they laid basking in the afterglow of their love making.

"Oh mah Gawd!!!" They looked, stunned to hear any sounds besides their mingled breathing to see Kurt's own stepsister in the doorway. Her pale face turned deep scarlet as she froze at the sight before her.

"Rogue, schliessen sie die Abdeckung, bitte!!" The English language escaped Kurt as he begged Rogue to close the door. Traumatized and quite possibly scarred for life, she slammed the door behind her and walked off looking as red as the carpet she walked on.

"Oh my God, hasn't anyone ever heard of knocking around here?" Kitty turned deep scarlet as she left Kurt's waist in favor of the plush carpet to his side. She slowed her breathing and looked at the clock. They still had several hours till dinner came around and as the sun came through her window she basked in its warmth. The rest of that afternoon saw the two enwrapped in and worshipping each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Kurt have you got the extra batteries and an extra image inducer?"

"Yes, Katzchen now calm down. We haven't even left for you house yet and already you are jeetery."

"I know I just want to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Schatz you are worrying over nothing…well, besides the obvious. I think we can expect the normal reaction when you introduce me properly to them."

Kitty's brows furrowed at the prospect. She hated knowing that despite having a mutant for a daughter, they would probably have the same reaction to Kurt that Kitty had first had. She winced when she remembered the effect it had had on him.

Kurt crawled down from his place on the wall and inspected the luggage once more. Looking over to his worried Katzchen he held out a hand to her as an invitation. He pulled her to him when she accepted and kissed her chastely at first and then deepened it.

"Ahem" was the only warning they got from Logan as he entered. Kurt stepped back and felt as though he would melt to an insignificant puddle beneath the threatening glare of the Wolverine. Kitty giggled lightly as she noticed the exchange. Despite leaving for a family reunion at the moment, she already noticed the sense of loss at leaving her family here in the mansion.

She went up to Logan and hugged him around his neck as he bent down to accommodate the shorter charge. Having picked up most of her bags, she left Kurt to the Wolverine's mercy. "I'll see you down stairs Kurt."

"Listen Elf, I know you don't need this, but I'm gonna say it anyways. Anything happens to her and I'll be decorating my floor with your blue pelt, got it?" Kurt simply nodded in fear of the older man. "Oh and take this," he handed Kurt an extra communicator. "Anything happens, you just make sure you get yourselves outta there and we'll pick you up where ever you are." Kurt took the small comm and picked up the rest of the baggage. He teleported down stairs and helped load the jeep and soon they were off.

'I can't believe I agreed to do this. Gott im Himmel, this girl is going to be the death of me and if not her then Herr Logan.'

The trip was a long one as they took off for Kitty's home early in the morning and did not reach their destination until early that evening. Kurt looked over to find his Katzchen staring dazedly out the window. "Penny for your thoughts, Katzchen?"

"I was just thinking about the past few weeks. I was surprised that Professor Xavier or anyone didn't give us the third degree, ya know? I'm sure it has something to do with us being of age in this state, but still I didn't get anything, except some questions from the girls. It just totally threw me, ya know, but then I didn't expect to be with you for that matter and look at how good this is turning out."

Kurt had in fact received several threats from most of the males of the house all of whom were like protective brothers (even the younger mutants) and would be admirers. The threats he'd heard from Logan were nothing new, but he would do the same thing in their – "What kinds of questions? Who's been asking?"

"Just some of the girls; you'd be surprised how often we talk about those kinds of things."

Kurt reddened at the kinds of details that Kitty could have given their team mates. "Is that how you learned that little trick? The one where you massage my hips to get me-"

"Yes. Most of the time they just joke though."

"How so?"

"Um, Jubilee asked if we had done it on the ceiling or hanging from a chandelier." She giggled at the thought of attempting such a feat. As she looked over at Kurt she saw him turn visibly dark purple in the cheeks. "But you know, it's just girl talk.

The trip continued on as Kurt gave his accounts of paternal and brotherly threats made on Kitty's behalf and Kitty reconstructed most of the conversations she had had with the girls around the manor. Kurt missed seeing the girls go skinny dipping on one late night and Kitty had wished that she had been there to see the boys when they tried to use Kurt for firing practice as a moving target in the woods. She laughed hysterically and his recollection of events.

"I'm serious Keety, have you ever tried to dodge Bobby, Scott and Berzerker. Roberto is no laughing matter either. They were merciless. I even think I have singed fur in a couple of places."

"Aw, my poor baby, I must find a way to reconcile this later." She shot him a seemingly innocent grin as one of equally impish delight crossed his features. It wasn't quite the same, since she couldn't see his fangs, but it did the job well enough. Truth be told, they were both high strung since neither had had much of a sexual release all week and tonight wasn't shaping up to be any different. They had spent most of their time checking schedules, plans and going over family connections and traditions.

It was Kitty's turn to drive so by the time they pulled up to her parent's house she was looking more than ready for her bed and for time with a certain indigo pillow. Her parents greeted them as they pulled up the drive.

"Kitty, my baby, I missed you so much," her mother said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Her father joined them and embraced them within his broad grasp, smiling as warmly as his wife.

Kurt looked on as he saw the family he never had. Life in the circus was rather nice, but so too did the idea of having a mother and a father. At the thought of his mother he trashed the whole idea. 'The last thing I need is Mystique making an entrance on this trip.' He hopped from car and walked to where Kitty stood on the lawn with her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt Wagner. He's my boyfriend and he is also a student at the Xavier Institute."

"So I suppose that makes you a mutant as well then?" Taking in the pale lanky teen he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Dark hair, dark eyes, skinny build, loose clothing, seemingly insignificant, but if he made Kitty happy then far be it from him to say 'no' right off the bat.

"Dad" "Carmen" the two women hissed in unison.

"Yes sir, I am." Kurt tried his best to stand straight beneath the scrutinizing view of his lover's father but found it increasingly difficult. "If you'll excuse me," he turned and began to get Kittys' bags along with his own as she followed suite and then showed him to her room. It was much as Kurt had envisioned in his imagination. There was lots of pink and white and things with frills and dolls here and there. The vision of innocence incarnate compared to his dark form, but he reminded himself that the feeling he and Kitty had were mutual. She had chosen him just as eagerly as he had chosen her.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I was really hoping to get some time alone tonight, but-"

Kurt cut her off with a kiss and pulled her to him then resting his hands on her hips. She put one hand in his hair and the other around his neck and kissed him back with fervor.

"What was that for fuzzy?"

"For courage and because I love you."

She pulled herself flush against him and stood there embracing him, arms entwined around his shoulders. They knew not how much time had passed before they were broken apart by the Kitty's father clearing his throat. He had brought the rest of the bags up and put them on the floor.

"You guys sure did bring alotta stuff with you." Kitty blushed as she looked at the 4 large suitcases that packed supplies for the next two and a half weeks. "You really need all this stuff," he said with a smile on his face.

"Carmen, leave them alone for heaven's sake. Kitty, you said you wanted to talk to us right? We'll be down stairs and waiting when you're ready, but please do make it fast, dinner should be ready soon."

Kitty and Kurt looked after as they watched her parents begin to descend the stairs.

"I guess we have to go down now huh? And to think we passed up a nice cozy Friday movie night at mutant manor for this. I'm sorry about my father."

He kissed her chastely once more. "It's okay Schatz, he is only doing what comes naturally to a man when he is trying to watch out for a girl he loves."

Kitty smiled wryly back up at him. "Are you ready?"

"For you, always, but I do not think your father will think too highly of the blue fuzzball."

"You watch my back and I'll totally watch yours."

With that they exited the room as Kitty descended the stairs first with Kurt trailing behind her, holing her hand the entire way. They entered the small living room to find both of Kitty's parents sitting on the couch. Kitty's mother smiled warmly at him once more. "So you have something that you wanted to talk to us about. What's on your mind sweetie?"

Kitty looked at Kurt and then back at her parents. "Mom, Dad, we… I just wanted to thank you for letting me bring Kurt with me. We've been through a lot together and I'm not sure I could do this without him."

Her parents exchanged a worried glance before looking back to their daughter.

"I want to clear the air with the rest of the family. I think I want to tell them that I'm a mutant. That's why I brought Kurt with me. He promised he'd be there for me no matter what I needed and what I need for this trip is a fellow mutant, a comrade who will watch my back and stay by side, ya know?"

"Kitty is this really such a goo-"

"Let our daughter finish, Carmen. Go on Kitty, we're listening."

"Ok so, I've decided I'm tired of all the hiding," she took Kurt's hand threading their fingers together. From her parents point of view it was an awkward meshing of appendages, but they listened on. "I figured that more than trusting the family with my secret, I could trust you two to meet my boyfriend and not, like, totally flip on me."

"Honey, we're just happy that you're happy. Besides there doesn't seem to be anything abnormal about either of you. I don't see why you couldn't act and live like a normal couple?" He mother continued to smile.

Her father raised an eyebrow above the rim of his glasses.

"That's just it. Thanks to modern technology Kurt is able to appear normal, but if you shook his hand or brushed up against his shoulder you'd end up coming in contact with fur instead skin." She saw her parents hands' tighten. "Kurt wears what we call an image inducer. It's a small highly complex piece of technology that projects a hologram around his body. It's what allows certain mutants to blend in that would otherwise be attacked for appearing so different."

"Kitty, honey…" her father was at a loss. His little girl had brought something that he didn't even know what he looked like any more. "So, are we going to get to see what the 'real' Kurt looks like?"

"Yeah that's the idea. I would hate to deceive you and think of you as anything other than completely trustworthy, but Kurt's appearance isn't exactly what you'd expect when you're meeting you little girl's boyfriend."

Kurt looked on through the whole exchange feeling the pressure that Kitty exerting on her hand. She was obviously nervous and as it came time to give up the safety of his image inducer so was he. Deceiving her parents wouldn't be right, though. It would be different if she was a completely normal human and her parents were expecting a normal human boy, but as it stood, she was a mutant and so was he, so lying would only further her sense of guilt and shame. Kitty left his side to close the blinds that were behind her parents. She was taking no chances with her family's well being.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Keety," he looked at her realizing what she had asked as she returned to his side. He reached for the watch and pushed the button that divested him of his human visage.

As expected they gasped audibly at the creature that stood before them. He was simply grateful that he wore civilian clothing instead of his X uniform.

Kitty's parents had to take their time and stood as they inspected what stood before them. Blur fur, two toes on each foot, three fingers to each hand, blue-black hair, and a…tail. They felt overwhelmed with this sudden twist. As Kurt's eyes rose to meet their's in shameful acknowledgement of their mixed disgust and surprise they took in the pointed ears and golden eyes. When he spoke her parents observed the fangs the hung within his mouth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, we…I am so sorry, but as you can see, our suspicions of acceptance were not without foundation and if your neighbors had seen you bringing a creature such as myself into your house, I can only imagine the trouble it would cause you. It is as Keety said, we are sorry and we felt it only proper to tell you since I will be going to the reunion with you all." Kurt shifted towards Kitty and held her to him with one arm around her shoulders and his tail around her waist. He felt self conscious and was wishing he had put on longer cargo pants instead of just shorts.

Kitty's father stood up and walked right out the door without so much as a word.

"Um, besides the obvious, did I do something wrong Mrs. Pryde?"

"No Kurt, you've done nothing wrong. He simply wanted to take a walk to process all this information. By the way, Kitty, I wouldn't go telling him you're sleeping together. He can only take so many shocks to the system before he overloads you know."

The two teens looked stunned as Mrs. Pryde walked past them, smiling on her way to the kitchen. "Now, if you two would join me, I believe we have quite a bit to talk about, but first, Kitty, are you still taking your pill every day?"

Kitty looked at her mother, disliking how little she was holding back. "Yes mom, I'm still taking it every day and I like totally never said anything about sleeping with Kurt."

"I know sweetie, but when I look at how you hold each other, it's quite obvious. Now why don't you help me set the table so that we can eat when your father gets back."

Kurt didn't blame Kitty's father for walking out in the least. If he was a normal human and his daughter had brought home such a demonic creature, he was sure that he would have almost the same reaction. He tried to wonder what kinds of things were going through the man's head, knowing that the idea of his daughter being touched by one such as him wasn't helping their situation. He hoped that the thought didn't cross his mind, hoping that he would stick to the other dilemmas that one faces when two people come together. With his condition what would their children look like? How could they lead a normal life with his mutation being so prominent?

When Kitty's father did return about a half hour later dinner was set and Shabbat prayers were said. Kurt sat next to Kitty and her mother at the square table leaving him to face Kitty's father directly during the meal.

"Kurt, that's quite an appetite you got on you." Her father was now speaking once more and they had all decided that it was for the best that he keep his image inducer on throughout the meal.

"Kurt's metabolism is slightly accelerated since he uses so much energy teleporting. That's one of his 'gifts' as the Professor would put it. He can also climb flat surfaces and has enhanced senses such as hearing, sight, smell, touch as well as extreme agility." Kitty sang the praises of her boyfriend as they went through the meal.

"Keety, is flattering me all too much. My senses are no where near as keen as Herr Logan's and she sells herself short as a martial artist. You don't have to have an active X gene to be a good fighter."

"But it certainly helps," she cut in.

Kurt placed his hand on Kitty's as he tried to reassure her that her powers were useful and significant. He had noticed that it came in handy when she wanted to get their clothes off quickly, but that was not a talent that could be spoken of at the table and especially in the presence of her parents.

As dinner finished Kitty's father summoned Kurt to the living room. "Yes sir, you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Just take a seat, Kurt. I wanted to talk to about Kitty for just a second. I want you to know that she's my only child and she will always be my little girl, so let me just get this out of the way. As her father, I must warn you that if anything happens to her, if you hurt her, if you do anything to make her cry, I will not stop hunting you until the day you die. We clear son?" He plastered a smile across his features as the girls continued talking.

"Yes sir and for what it's worth, you're not the first one to threaten me with death and bodily harm if Keety should be hurt. I've so far got more than five claims to using my pelt as a blue fur rug and yours bring my tally to six." Kurt was almost used to this, but didn't know which was more daunting: Kitty's father or the very paternal yet wild Wolverine that awaited them at the Institute.

"Good then, just so we're clear." He brought a firm hand down on Kurt's shoulder feeling the fur rustle beneath the t-shirt. He returned to his seat as Kurt made his way to join the ladies in the kitchen preferring the maternal and nurturing aura to that of Kitty's ever critical father.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of it's characters nor do I profit from my writings.

"Kurt wake up, come on Elf."

Kitty squealed as Kurt reached up, pulling her down to lay on top of him. His tail snaked out from beneath the blanket to wrap itself possessively around her calf.

"Kurt, it's time to wake up. You need to take a shower and be ready for breakfast in 45 minutes. That means fur washed and everything okay?"

Kurt groaned an unintelligible few words before a 'bamf'ed landing him and Kitty on the floor of her bathroom. He leaned down slightly to capture her lips in his. His arms trapped her holding her close to his body.

"Guten morgen, mein Engel," he said with a groggy smile.

"Morning Kurt."

Or at least it would have been had they not been interrupted by one of Kitty's parents knocking on the door.

"Kitty, are you in there?" The voice told them it could only be her father.

"Nein Mr. Pryde, I'm in here."

"Thanks Fuzzy," Kitty whispered.

"Oh Kurt, um…have you seen Kitty yet this morning?"

Kitty phased through the wall that adjoined her room and her bathroom.

"I believe she is her room, sir."

"Hi daddy," she said as she peaked out into the hall.

"Oh, morning Kitty…"

Kurt listened as he heard them walk off sighing in relief as they escaped the ever observant presence of her father. He made extra certain that his fur was well groomed, fangs well brushed and when he got out he made sure all his bed fur had been laid even. As he finished up he teleported to Kitty's bedroom to pick out his clothes for the day and decided that shorts and a tee would perhaps be the best pick since the weather was warming up a bit. He was grateful it was only a warm front and that it would cool again; any excuse to wear longer pants was a good one, especially when he was around those who weren't used to his appearance, since they could cover his legs more.

He teleported into the living room and walked from there into the kitchen so as to not surprise her parents too much. He was greeted with a gracious spread of French toast, syrup, eggs and cereals. Kitty stood with her father by the stove turning the last of the French toast.

The meal passed without incidence in Kurt's opinion, except for when he knocked his glass of the table. He had caught it with his tail, but the contents splashed across the floor. Kurt was working on cleaning up the couch where he had slept folding the blankets and rearranging the pillows and cushion to their original state. He had made sure to cover them with the sheet Kitty had brought down with her last night. He worried about what kind of impression it would leave on her parents if her boyfriend left blur fur all over the place.

"Kurt, did you sleep alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Pryde, the couch is rather comfy, but I fear that your sheet may need washing. It seems I am shedding slightly more than usual with the warm weather." He felt comfortable saying such things to Kitty's mother. She seemed less critical than her husband and took it all with a smile. She seemed more understanding and questioned less how they would cope with the future and more of how they were doing at that moment. He like her and saw where Kitty got some of her understanding from.

"I'm glad and don't worry, a quick run through the washer and you'll never've known it was there. Could I get your help in the kitchen for just a second? There's a light that needs replacing and I cant's reach it."

"Of course." Kurt teleported to the ceiling, crawling across it with ease to replace the burned out light. The day continued much in the same fashion, with Kurt helping out with house chores with Mrs. Pryde, while Kitty and her father went out shopping for some of the things that they would need on their trip. They were to leave the next day so that they could reach the hotel a day before some of the other relatives.

The evening brought rest for both Kitty and Kurt as they both fell exhausted onto her childhood bed. Kitty curled up to Kurt's side and placed her ear over his heart as she began to listen to him purr. His tail twitched only slightly as even that required too much energy.

"So how was your day?" Kitty remained still, save for her lips which barely uttered the words above a whisper.

"Fine; I was helping your mother do house work."

Kitty giggled at the visual this brought to her head. She envisioned Kurt crawling on the ceiling to fix the light that her mother had told her was burned out.

"How was your day Liebchen?"

"It was okay. I missed you though"

"I missed you too Schatz."

Neither of them moved after that. Even when the door creaked as it was pushed open by Kitty's father. He moved to wake them when her mother placed a hand on his shoulder shaking her head for him to leave them be. He grudgingly did as he was advised and closed the door once more leaving the two curled up. Kurt's arms were around Kitty's waist and beneath his head, his tail was draped languidly over her thigh as she curled her arms to her chest and allowed herself to feel protected in his arms.

The morning of the trip to Albany began early in the morning and with a simpler spread of many cereals and eggs. Kurt spent extra time in Kitty's shower making sure his fur was groomed extra well so that he wouldn't shed too much. He donned his X uniform today turned on his holo almost immediately. He look strange enough as it was, he felt it better not to add insult to injury by wearing the strange outfit he wore when he was with the rest of the X Men.

Kitty showered after him so as to clean up any remnants of blue fur that he may have left behind and then dressed quickly opting for a tank, capris and a light sweater. She left her hair down since she knew Kurt like it better that way and put the rest of their stuff away. After teleporting the baggage for both himself and Kitty, and then for both her parents they loaded up their respective vehicles. Kurt, knowing that Kitty would sleep the entire trip opted to have her mother ride with him in the jeep; she was rather surprised at first, but said that she didn't mind the arrangement in the least. Kurt was happy, because his motives weren't entirely pure. He had a surprise for Kitty and knew that if he proposed it to her father, that he would abject without a second thought. 'Better to choose my battles wisely and go with the parent that may actually support me…or rather us.'

"The reservation should be under the name Pryde. P-R-Y-D-E."

The attendant behind the counter checked her screen again. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Pryde I have you here for 11 days and in a single room." She looked up flashing a grin to get confirmation.

"Actually-"

"Yes that is correct," Mrs. Pryde cut in.

Kitty glanced suspiciously at her mother along with her father, whose look seemed more upset. Kurt beamed.

"Wagner, Kurt Wagner," he said to the attendant. "Ah, here you are sir. I have you here for 11 days in the bridal suite. I hope you both enjoy your stay here."

Kitty looked wide eye with understanding and yet still disbelief as Kurt thanked the attendant and grabbed their key. Her eye welled up with tears as she jumped into his arms feeling happier than she had in several weeks. They were alone, together and had a whole suite to themselves.

"But how did you-" she was cut off with a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry about how, Scatz, just enjoy."

"Now wait just a moment-"

"Leave them be Carmen," Mrs. Pryde stated cooly. "Kurt and I were talking in the car and I believe that this is an acceptable gesture on his part. They are both old enough and mature enough and with everything they've been facing, they need this vacation perhaps more than any of us."

Kitty's father stood dumbfounded and increasingly annoyed that the blue squirrel had gone behind his back to his wife, but in his heart of hearts he knew she spoke the truth.

As bell boys got their luggage for them and showed them to their rooms they asked for extra keys to the others' rooms so that if the need should arise, they would be able to get to the others with ease.

Kitty's parents went to their room on the third floor and just two above them was Kitty's and Kurt's. They marveled at the large room with its prominent king sized bed in the middle. To their right was the bathroom and a giant window to the left over looked a lake. The red cushy carpet went well with the royal purple of the bed whose canopy stretched over it like the sky over the earth, complete with rafters to support the material. The redish wood of the tables and tall dresser were the perfect décor for the room. It was all perfect.

Kurt finished putting the bags against the wall by the door and, after hearing it close, turned off his holo. He moved to stand behind Kitty, waiting as she took it in. He saw her face and was happy to see a real smile spread across it so easily. It had been too long since he last saw that smile and brought warmth to his heart.

She stepped from him to inspect the room, which itself had a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The tapestries of the canopy felt thick and rich in her hands and the bed felt feathery soft and cushiony. It all seemed like it was meant for royalty. She looked in the bathroom to find glassy white counters, floor length mirrors and light Egyptian cotton towels all lined up waiting for service. It was all too good to be true – 'I must be dreaming.'

Kurt did one lap around the room, running on all fours. Looking at him, Kitty was reminded of a child running around a play ground. He ran to her and came up behind her, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his body taking in the scent of her hair and the sounds of her calming heart. "So, how do you like the surprise, Schatz?"

Pushing herself up against him she spoke in low husky voice. "I absolutely love it. It's all perfect; but makes my surprises pale in comparison."

Turning her around to face him he looked at her finding mischief there. "What surprises?"

"Well if I told you they wouldn't be surprises now would they. Here's a hint though you'll get a few now and one on your birthday," she teased as she pulled from his grasp. She jerked his tail once getting a light groan out of him.

Kurt turned to look at her, his own evil grin spread across his features, "Oh Liebchen, you are going to get it now." He laughed as he chased her about the large room at times with hands going straight through her until she landed on the bed and looked at him.

He sat crouched on his haunches, hand in front of him, looking like an evil blue cat as his tail waved wildly behind him. He sat perched there on the top of the tall dresser just four six feet from the bed and watched his Katzchen to see what her next move would be. He was pleased when she raised one of her long slender hands up and signaled for him to come to her with the wave of a single finger. He obeyed her command and pounced on her.

She laughed as she watched Kurt turn on her and move to hover over her. His hands went for the sweater that covered her tank top, but he seemed unable to deal with the tiny ornate buttons there. Becoming fed up with the obstinate article of clothing he chose option B as it were and ripped the sweater open causing buttons to fly in every which direction.

Kitty kept her grin on her face as she lifted herself and discarded the useless clothing. "Now, it's your turn," she told him. She watched with hungry eyes as Kurt sat up straight on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head revealing the tone blue shoulders, pecs and abs that had been hidden by both fur and shirt; now his fur simply accentuated the lines. Kitty enjoyed the sight of him as he simply stood there, legs straddling her hip and him shirtless before her.

He knew how much she enjoyed watching him take off his shirt, which brought him back to what he wanted to do next. He leaned back down to hover over her as his fingers went to the edges of her shirt and pulling lightly he stripped her of it tossing it to the side to be forgotten. He looked down at her and saw what one of her surprises was. Apparently at some point in time she had gone shopping, because she now sported and sexy lacy bra as opposed to what she had called boring. He hadn't minded; he thought her underwear was cute enough, but she had taken it upon herself to get a new set.

Looking down at the winter white bra he took the time to appreciate her gesture. The blue lace on the garment and the tiny blue bow on either strap accented her blue eyes and the off white looked gorgeous against her flush skin. He growled as he saw the same colors of blue and winter white just below the hem of her jeans, seeing that it was a matching pair. "Katzchen, as always I am at a loss. You are such a beautiful angel." His one of his hands went to her face to cradle it there.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying the view," she replied. With that she pushed against him and flipped their positions so the she was on top. From here she moved to straddle him, but not before he flipped them once more so that he was once again dominant. He brought down his hips and even through their pant could feel the heat there.

He gathered both of her hands his and pinned them beneath one as his other hand traveled down the length of her side, down her thigh and just under her knee, where he grabbed at pulled it up to hike around his hip. He began to push against her even within the confines of their clothes; it had been too long since they had had so much contact and they were completely enwrapped in their own world. Nothing mattered and no one else existed.

"Oh my God, Kitty!!!"

Two girls and a guy stood in the doorway of the suite that Kurt and Kitty were currently breaking in.

'What in the hell were they doing here. Her family wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow. That was the point of coming today – to get time alone.'

The three cousins paled at the view before them. Their cousin was pinned and shirtless beneath a blue creature, tail waving and gold eyes glowing in the light of the setting sun. Her blouse lay slightly shredded just to the foot of the bed. It was obvious what they had to do.

The boy was the first to take action; he ran forward full speed jumping onto Kurt, tackling him and pushing him towards the head board. Kurt struggled, but only slightly, simply trying to push the boy off him. Kurt looked around his attacker to see Kitty looking in horror at what was happening. 'This isn't good, she's starting to panick.'

"Hang on!!"

The two girls followed, one blonde, one brunette. The blonde joined her older brother as they tackled the demonic creature. The brunette pulled Kitty towards her and held her tight and they watched the struggle ensue between Kurt and the siblings.

Kitty started to cry as Kurt struggled slightly against his attackers. He didn't want to fight even in his own defense, but then he saw Kitty crying. He lost it as his only thought was to get to her, to hold her. The brunette saw the action and attempted to block the view from Kitty's vision by putting herself between Kitty and it, but was shocked by Kitty's attempts to get out of her grasp.

"Kurt! Nicht verletzt. Sie sind meine Familie. You guys, let him go." Kurt stopped struggling, not having believed his ears as Kitty spoke his language.

The siblings looked up at their cousin shocked to hear her tone. Clad only in a bra and jean capris, blue eyes turned red with tears streaming down her face. They didn't loosen their hold, but the brunette did abandon her attempts to restrain Kitty allowing her to run back to Kurt.

Kitty scrambled to Kurt shoving her cousins aside and taking Kurt's face in her hands as he rose to embrace her. His arms wrapped around her returning her to the fortress that brought her comfort as Kurt opened his eyes. His glare glowed gold at the cousins as they took in the strange scene: their cousin taking the creature into her arms as his tail snaked around her waist possessively.

"Kitty, are you okay? You weren't hurt were you?"

"I'm fine Kurt, but I should be asking you if you're the one who's been hurt, ya know? I'm sorry about them they're just very protective and their behavior toward my *boyfriend* is deplorable." Starting at the word 'their' she had raised her voice to her cousins. She whispered something into Kurt's ear. A second later, he 'bamfed' behind the cousins who at this point were collected in the center of the room. Kurt locked the door and turned on the lights as he had been told.

Kitty got off the bed and swiped her tank off the floor pulling it quickly over her head. "Now, what in the hell do you think you're doing? Why are you here and why on earth would enter into our room without knocking? Wait, how'd you get the key?"

The boy Thomas spoke up, "We wanted to surprise you and thought you'd be alone. Then we saw that thing and thought-"

"Apologize."

"What?" The blonde female, Sarah, was the next to speak. She looked at Kitty incredulously as Kurt, still shirtless in all his indigo and furry glory took his place at Kitty's side.

"I said 'apologize.' Kurt isn't a thing, he's human and he happens to be my boyfriend. You should apologize. All of you." She looked disappointed as she reprimanded her cousins.

"We're…sorry," Thomas said. "You know how this family sticks together for each other. We saw him holding you down and we just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong-" she started, but was cut off by one of Kurt's hands on her shoulder.

"Keety," Kitty looked to Kurt. "I think you are being a little harsh on them. I do not look like something that most people would want to get too close to. They acted appropriately given what information they had to work with. You cannot blame them for being protective. Now remember why we are here and remember from now on that this is what we can expect from some people."

"Kurt, you were mistaken earlier when you said I was angel, but you are most certainly a saint." She leaned into him a stole a kiss as he wrapped his tail around her leg.

"Okay, wow, um…time out there for just a second you two." It was now Abbie's turn to speak. "You two are dating? How did you two even meet each other, I mean no offense, but I'm pretty sure that last I looked, Kitty didn't…have...much taste for diversity and…um-" She struggled with her words in her attempts not to upset either one of them.

"Listen, guys, I know Kurt may appear a little unusual at first, but he really is the sweetest guy I have ever met and is rather normal once you get to know him."

Looking over Kurt once they had no idea how she could call him normal. Two toes to each foot, three fingers to each hand, pointed ears, fangs, blue fur the list went on.

"But that doesn't explain how you two met," Sarah stated bluntly.

This time, it was Kitty's turn to explain. "You know how you guys keep asking about where I've gone or where I've been these past few months? I decided to go live at an institute, it's kinda like a school slash boarding house. I went when I found out that I…" she looked up to Kurt for reassurance "-when I found out I was a mutant. We're mutants and we live in the same house in Manchester. At the institute we learn to control our powers and how to help people. It also gives us a place where we can live without the threat of persecution."

Stunned silence filled the room as the trio took in the information.

"But if you're a mutant then why don't you look weird? No offense, but you think mutant, you think different and from what I see you look normal."

Kitty turned to the dresser just out of reach to her left and walked towards it disappearing within the woodwork and then walked out once more. Thomas severed from the group to inspect the dresser. It was solid no matter which way he looked at it or touched it.

"I'm a phaser. I can phase through solid objects and materials."

Her female cousins sat on the floor while Thomas stood near his younger step cousin and regarded Kurt, much in the same way Kitty's father had, except there was also jealousy in his eyes. Kitty wasn't really his cousin, his father had married into the family, but had had them before that with another woman. He had liked Kitty for the longest time and had come here with the intent of trying to win her over. He looked at Kurt and wondered how she could let him touch her.

Kurt looked over the young man and took in the shaggy blonde hair, long cargos and tee that he wore. He and his cousin looked so different. Whereas Kitty seemed kosher he seemed rough around the edges. She looked more like the one name Abbie, whose hair was same shade of brown only cut much short and had pink highlights throughout. Kurt liked the slightly punk look with the darker colors that she wore. Sarah had long blonde hair and short shorts of denim and a tight tee on with tennis shoes and looked like what most guys wanted to get with.

Abbie waved a hand for Kurt and Kitty to join them on the floor. Kurt looked to Kitty who reassured him with a single glance that it was okay. Kurt approached, padding along softly as he went till he was a few steps away and then sat down. Thomas remained standing watching as his sister and other step cousin looked over the two.

"I'm sorry, but can I just touch your ears?"

Kurt looked a little confused. It wasn't everyday that a girl asked if it was okay to touch him. He nodded and leaned forward pulling his hair behind his pointed ear. Her fingers traced along the rim until she came to the pointed tip where she rubbed it between her fingers some. Kurt closed his eyes and simply tried to stay still, feeling like a doll as her hands went to feel the fur along his neck, shoulder, arm, but when she went for a hand, he jerked back slightly. Sarah watched eagerly as Abbie inspected this fascinating creature.

"I'm sorry, but I am self conscious of the way I look. I am not used to people being so interested in me like this."

"It's okay Kurt, I can understand. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I'm an artist and when I see something that fascinates me I like to look as up close as possible so I can take in all the details. Would you mind if I drew you some time? I can make it a portrait of you and Kitty."

Kurt turned to Kitty looking for the answer. "If it doesn't make Kurt uncomfortable, then sure, we'll pose for your drawings."

"I don't have to take anything off do I?"

The girls giggled slightly at his reaction. "No Kurt, you can keep your clothes on."Remembering his current state of undress Kurt swiped up his shirt with his tail as the girls and even Thomas looked on in fascination.

He spoke, finally allowing his curiosity win out. "So what was that thing that you just did, when you disappeared in the smoke? Is there anything else you can do?"

"I'm a teleporter, with a single thought I can go anywhere I want. I am also quite flexible with enhance agility and speed. "

"Can we see you do something," Abbie inquired. She was fascinated and was having a field day with her new play thing.

Kitty, though sitting apart from Kurt spoke facing her direction, but just barely audibly for Kurt to hear her suggestion; which of course meant they heard nothing. Kurt 'bamfed' and disappeared and when they heard the noise again, they looked around trying to seek out its source. As eyes roamed about the room Kitty simply looked up and smiled. The others followed her gaze and found Kurt hanging up side down from the chandelier holding it with his prehensile toes. He let go and teleported once more some feet off the ground and landed in a crouch from which he did a somersault to land just short of Kitty and her cousins. The girls clapped and smiled broadly.

It was Sarah's turn to make inquiries. "So, I know what I saw when I walked in here, but have you two ever actually slept together before?" Kurt turned deep violet as Kitty flushed red at the thought.

"Actually, yes," Kitty stated bluntly, "yes we have."

"Keety-"

"Kurt, this is what girl talk is. We talk about sex probably twice as much as guys. It's nothing to be embarrassed about and I know I'm not ashamed, but this conversation will have to continue later. You guys interrupted and I haven't gotten laid in over a week."

Everyone got up as the cousins went to the door. As they undid the lock Kitty had one last remark, "By the way, tell anyone of our family members that you all see to knock if they're going to come in."

With that the cousins left the room once again leaving Kurt and Kitty to their own devices. Kurt looked at Kitty, "Is it always going to be like this?"

"What do you mean," she replied as she got up and walked towards him.

"I mean, am I going to have to put on a show for your family every time I meet them? Not that I wouldn't do anything to make a good impression, but I am feeling very much like an animal that is beng put on display." He was truthfully reminded of what it felt like to be a circus performer again. Putting on a show, getting the applause and he felt slightly home sick.

"No, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but in the mean time I have four words for you."

"And what would those words be?"

"You. Bed. Naked. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of its characters, nor do I profit from these writings.

Kurt eagerly complied with Kitty's commands. His clothes left a trail from the door to the bed alongside her own. He watched hungrily after her as she took the lead and crawled across the bed to the headboard, but before she could reach it he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards himself. Nothing stood between him and her as he reached up again, this time to grab behind her knee. He pulled rough once again bringing her so close that he could feel the heat coming off her flushed skin.

Kitty hissed as she drew in her breath rather quickly. She was certain that she would have bruises around her ankle and knees the next morning, but she didn't care too much; she enjoyed it when he was rough. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her fingers deep within his hair.

"Kurt, stop holding back."

"As you wish Katzchen." He spoke huskily and smile into her shoulder. He threw her off of himself and she flew back just shy of the headboard where she landed in the pile of plush pillows there, landing on her stomach. She turned to look at him but was pushed forward roughly. Kurt hooked one arm beneath her waist and hoisted her up so that her weight was supported on all fours and then proceeded to hastily maneuver her arms in front of her and slightly spread her legs. Taking no time to warn her, he slammed into her earning a scream from her sweet lips.

Kitty, though surprised by his gruff entrance welcomed him with fervor as she screamed and moaned his name…among other things. She lost strength in her arms and fell forward. She tried to stifle her scream with little success as he leaned down to place small bites along her back.

He snaked one hand up her back and tangled his hand within her long hazel tresses savoring the silky feel of them between his fingers. He came within her and moaned many of the names he had for her. To make sure that his angel was not left without release he slid one hand down beneath her to where he knew her 'spot' to be. He found it easily, as he knew her body well by now, and proceeded to bring her climax. As she sat up and reached behind both herself and him, she dug her nails deep into his shoulders as the waves of euphoria and ecstasy washed over her.

She turned around and fell back onto the bed. She reached up and pulled him down on top of her which pushed her deep into the plush king-sized mattress. She held him there for the longest time basking in the afterglow and enjoyed the sensation of his desirable weight pressing down on her.

She fell asleep like that and when Kurt noticed her breathing become slow and even he rolled off of her and pulled her to him. He had missed sharing a bed with her, missed her voice calling out his name or urging him on. He missed having her beside him as he slept. He fell asleep soon after her and dreamt of wonderful things.

The sunlight that poured through the window awoke the couple as they lay cozily beneath the sheets and comforter of the hotel bed. Kurt loved waking up beside his Katzchen. When he opened his eyes it made his day better just to see her there sleeping beside him. He looked at her face still full of innocence. A playful thought sprung into his mind as he ducked below the sheets and worked his way between her legs.

Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something, wet and warm there. She realized where Kurt was when she looked over and saw him not beside her, but creating a bulge from beneath the sheets. She threw her arms out at odd angles and twined the sheets about her hands and pulled hard as she tried to remain still. She had never let Kurt do this, because she was simply uncomfortable with oral sex, either giving or receiving, but at the moment she was lost in the sensations wracking her body.

Kurt lapped at her a few more times until she reached her climax, yelling his name. 'I love it when she does that.' He crawled up and peeked out of under the sheets at Kitty as she finished riding out her orgasm. A large goofy grin plastered itself to her face as her hand came up and landed on her forehead. Kurt chuckled and got out of bed. He had something of his own to deal with and then he had to be sure to preen extra well since the rest of her family would be getting in today.

Kitty jumped in just after he got out. They moved as though dancing together as they moved around each other to get on makeup, clothing and sort out the day's events.

Everyone was to meet at three in one of the conference rooms just down stairs. The hotel itself was rather nice as they had observed upon their arrival the previous day. With the vaulted ceiling making the first floor extra spacious and the fine counters at the reception desk; the conference room was certain to be itself, rather luxurious.

Kurt counted off the relatives left that were due to arrive. If the siblings and a cousin were here that meant also the siblings' parents and Abbie's mother who was single. With six already present that meant that thirty more were due to arrive that day.

Kurt threw on an X uniform and a holo watch. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and hoped to God that what he was looking at was strong enough to support Kitty and that it would please her family. The next few days were what Kitty was convinced would determine her place in her family and Kurt was unsure of how he was going to be of any help.

Two rolled around and Kitty looked nervously at her reflection in the in the nearby window. She wore a summer dress that just barely covered her knees, but left her one bruised ankle exposed. She blushed at remembering how it got there in the first place. She turned and looked as Kurt came toward her and she reached her arms up around his neck.

"Kitty, who's the guy?"

Kitty turned to find her cousin Abbie right behind her. "It's Kurt. Can't you tell," she grinned.

Abbie looked the pale, seemingly normal boy up and down. She saw no resemblance to the elf she had seen the night before, but then she put her fingers about one ear and tugged. She was satisfied when she felt fur beneath her finger tips. "I don't get it, is this another one of your powers."

"Actually Kurt's watch produces this holographic image."

Kurt, Kitty and Abbie walked into the conference room and looked about before choosing seats. The room was well spread out leaving a large space in the middle for the relatives to talk and mingle, while round tables created a border along the walls.

Abbie grabbed Kurt's and Kitty's arms and took them deep into the room so that they could take it all in, but all Kurt was taking in was the buffet table. He hadn't eaten since that morning and was starving. He ogled the food and wished he could eat it, but common courtesy said that waiting for the rest of the family would make a better impression.

"Hey Kitty," Abbie gibed, "I think your boyfriend is having an intimate affair with the buffet table. See, he's even undressing the sandwiches, layer by layer, with his eyes." The girls laughed as Kurt turned to stick his tongue out at them.

Kitty watched as her step cousins came in followed by parents and then uncles and aunts. Everyone was coming in now and taking in the luxurious accommodations that Kitty's grandparents had set up for them. Abbie signaled to Kurt, Kitty and her step cousins as she set her sights on a table near the front of the room. Kurt took the opportunity to load up three plates, one being for Kitty and then took the seat furthest from where others would be sitting and the other four took their places accordingly.

Relatives from the old matriarch to the youngest addition came in and it was finally counted that with five small children and two infants as add on, that there were forty three people in the reunion. Kurt had almost gagged on a bite of food when Kitty said that almost half the family hadn't been able to come, a fact they were sure would be appreciated later.

Plates were loaded and family greeted, but all speaking ceased when an old woman, Kurt assumed to be the matriarch of the family, took center stage at the front of the room. "Welcome all to this year's family reunion. I'm still breathing," she paused hearing laughter from some of the crowd members. Kurt laughed; the old bird was funny. "I am so grateful to see so many faces here." She looked in Kitty's direction. "I hope that during this reunion we can reaffirm bonds and ties to each other and I hope to meet our newest family members very soon, but before that let's eat, because I'm wastin' away. What's an old lady gotta do to get a little food around here?" The crowd laughed again as the old woman, the one Kitty called Nana, was presented with an already set plate of food.

Kurt dug in as he finished his food and whatever anyone else around him didn't want. He had never been a part of a family bigger than the X Men, but this was a family of genetic and blood ties. 'I suppose if you count shedding blood and sharing an active X gene mutation then we are a family.' He decided to share the idea with Kitty later so that when she gave her speech, she would have something to work with, but for now his hand went over hers.

"So you wouldn't happen to have any other single boys back at the Institute would you," Abbie asked.

"Several actually; you should come visit some time I'll introduce you," Kitty replied. She knew that her cousin had the most eccentric taste in boys of anyone she had known, but didn't anticipate her wanting to shop around mutant manor for one. Kitty went on jokingly speaking as though giving a sales pitch. "We have boys that shoot ice, boys that shoot fire and even some that can shoot laser from his eyes, but that one is off the market. Multipliers, healers and even one that can turn anything he touches into an explosive."

Kurt laughed as he recognized each of their friends and even one enemy being named off. "Let us not forget, chicks dig the fahzzy dude."

Thomas was none too happy about the thought of bringing more freaks into the family. Since the blue furred freak had arrived he had a huge issue with the whole idea and now here he was eating lunch just across from it. While Kitty was off talking to her uncle he took Kurt aside. "Listen, it's not much of my business, I'm only a step cousin, but-"

"Listen, I've heard it all before: 'I'll be using your blue pelt as a rug or a new fur coat', 'if she gets hurt you'll be the one that ends up as a permanent wall ornament.' I understand that you are protective of her, everyone is and I am not trying to disrespect you, but I have no intentions of letting anything bad happen to her. Nor do I plan to give her up without a fight, I promised her"

"Really now? So she told you all about how Nana wants her to be the next matriarch of the family?" He watched amusedly as Kurt's eyes went wide and he froze where he stood. "Oh, so she just neglected to mention that, huh? It's true, the old lady says that Katherine is special and that she'll lead the family one day. It has never skipped a generation before so this is a rather large turning point in our family's history. It means that Kitty has to be evaluated by the rest of the family as deserving of the title and of the rather grand inheritance that will come with it."

Kurt couldn't move. He had never known, but looking at his Katzchen now, she looked like a different person. As she stood tall in the middle of the room, back straight, shoulders back, he could see her leading this family; assuming of course that they still accepted her this much by the end of the reunion. He felt fear shoot through him. He went to a dark corner of the room and 'bamfed' back to the suite. What was he doing here? If she came out and he was by her side, looking like a blue demon, they would surely revoke her invitation to be the matriarch. He paced about the room for a short time then turned to the mirror. He disengaged his holo watch and looked at his reflection. It spelled doom for Kitty within her family, he was sure of it.

Downstairs, Kitty looked around as she tried to find Kurt, but could find him nowhere. It took her a lot of time to get through greeting all her relatives and when she was told it was time to present herself before the family and make a short speech, ice ran through her veins. She was beginning to lose her sense of safety as everyone seemed to press in tight around her. Her heart beat began to speed up and she could no longer think straight as she started to back from the crowd, though she knew not where. She didn't care she just had to get out.

"Kurt, Kurt! Abbie have you seen Kurt?" She looked frantically at her cousin who was just out of arm's reach to her right. Abbie shook her head.

Kitty collapsed onto the floor as she began to have a panic attack. Where was he? She needed him. Her heart raced as she looked everywhere not seeing him, not feeling him. Abbie bolted.

Kurt was stunned when Abbie busted into his room. "What the fuck do you think you're doing up here? Kitty's having some kind of panic attack."

He 'bamfed' and vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in the dark corner of the conference room. He pushed through the crowd and made his way to Katzchen. By the time he got to her she was backed up against a wall, her eyes shut tight as she tried desperately to focus. Her step cousin Thomas was trying to comfort her, but he wasn't succeeding. Kurt pushed him aside gruffly as he took Kitty into his arms. He took one of her hands in his, hoping it would suffice for her to simply feel his fur rather than needing to see it. Her hand was guided to his face by his own and he held her head to his chest.

She felt fur and heard his heart through the haze of her panic. Her heart slowed as she began to control her breathing and nestled her fingers slightly in his fur. The visions of picket signs and ominous dark figures in the night began to fade as she was brought back to reality at last by Kurt's lips over her own. She kissed back and silent tears ran down her face as she finally realized where she was and what had happened.

Kurt helped her get to her feet and kept his hands beneath hers as she began to move. She stood up as straight as she could and put on a straight face as she addressed her family.

"Are you okay darling," her father asked her.

"I'm fine daddy. It was simply a slight panic attack. I have them every now and again."

Her father looked at her. He was learning this for the first time. She was his daughter, why didn't he know this. "Kitty, you're only a young woman, how did this happen?"

"I am a young woman, but I have seen and experienced things that no one my age should ever have to. Both Kurt and myself, have been through much but I will speak about such things at a later time. I need to go rest before we go to dinner this evening, but I can't wait to see you all again later. "

The crowd parted as they made way for Katherine and her boyfriend. They watched on as Kurt followed behind her, hands never leaving hers.

Kurt could see now that women in this family were the ones that usually 'wore the pants' as they said in America. They were the ones that planned everything and as he had noticed with Kitty's Nana, made most of the large decisions. As soon as they were in the elevator alone he teleported them with a smoky 'bamf' to their room; he set her on the bed and turned off his holowatch. He saw a delicate angel before him, but she was tougher and stronger than most would notice. He was relieved when she reached up to embrace him, which meant she was closer to being normal once more.

Kitty lay on the bed trying to collect her thoughts. She looked up at her blue elf and sighed in contentment and relief to see his blue face and golden eyes. She closed her eyes again and simply laid there. "Where were you? I called your name and when you didn't come I started to panic."

"I'm sorry Schatz, I was trying to avert a panic attack of my own. Why didn't you tell me that you were being considered as the next matriarch? That is slightly important information, don't you think?" He kept his voice calm, even and just above a whisper. "I was simply shocked is all."

"I'm sorry, I thought that if you felt there was too much hinged on this trip you wouldn't have considered coming. I'm too scared to do this without you and I couldn't risk not having you here, so I thought that as long as I told you after we got this far it would be okay. Not angry with me are you?"

He smile kindly at her, "Of course not Liebchen, I was simply taken aback. Now, get some rest; we have dinner in a few hours."

"Can rest count as watching a movie," she smiled up at him.

"Anything you want."

As the sun had begun to set, it left a pillar of light across the lovers that now lay entwined on the bed. Kurt woke first and noticed that they had an hour before they had to be at dinner. He wished only to sleep and for Kitty to sleep with him, but he knew better, especially now that he knew how important she was to her family. He shook her lightly and called her name with feathery whispers near her ear.

She awoke smiling at him and looked over at the clock. She rose as she noticed the time and went to the bathroom to style her hair and do her makeup. Dinner this evening was a sushi restaurant a few blocks over.

Kurt had nothing to do to prepare himself, but he was in awe of Kitty's beauty as she emerged from the bathroom freshly preened. She had on light eye shadow that brought out the sky blue of her eyes and she wore a red lipstick that was just red enough to accentuate rather than overwhelm. Her hair was down and slightly curled and her cheeks wore the flushed looks of fresh blush. She was the epitome of beauty as Kurt beheld her. She stripped off her summer dress and put on another, this time a slightly fancier cocktail dress. It's light violet color and its empire waist made Kitty look like a Greek goddess.

Kurt switched watches and was ready to go. He held out his arm and teleported them to Kitty's parents room where they waited for them.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kitty found her seat at one end of the table next to her Nana. Kurt was across from her and her parents were next to either of them. Everyone else seated themselves at either of the two tables. Dinner was ordered and came out after quite some time which allowed Kitty the appropriate time to talk with her Nana.

From everyone else's point of view there were looks of shock, gestures to one another and the head of the family asking question both of Kitty and of her strangely shy boyfriend. Nods were observed and finally smiles seen as Kitty appeared to gain some sort of reassurance from her Nana. Nana then looked and spoke to Kurt and though the conversation could be observed, voices were kept low impeding would be eavesdroppers.

Kurt had watched through the exchange as Katherine Elaine Pryde showed herself in a different light. If she behaved like this back at the institute, she wouldn't have been made fun of for lack of IQ or common sense. There was no doubt in his mind that she had been sheltered, but as she became more exposed to the world she grew and learned from it. The woman he saw now was no longer the girl he had first met back at school. He no longer questioned, though, the reasons that she seemed so proper or well socially groomed as before.

Kitty and Kurt finished dinner, though Kurt took substantially more time. When they had gotten through the majority of the meal though, Kitty rose and silence ensued. Kurt, face stuffed with fish and noodles, swallowed as quickly as possible and looked up to his Katzchen.

"I'm totally new at this so give me just a moment and maybe the momentum will pick up. Um…let's see. I guess you all have a lot of questions for me and that's totally understandable, cause I know I like dropped off the face of the planet for a while there. I hope you all haven't started to mistrust me, but truth be told I was avoiding calls and letters and visits, cause I was really scared to talk to you all about this, but that will end Friday night. I have a presentation of sorts and would like for you all to come to my…our room," she looked at Kurt, "and I'll explain everything and answer any questions you guys have, but for now, let's just enjoy being together again and," she looked down at the table for a brief second before continuing,"no matter what happens I love you guys and I'm pretty sure there's not much that could change that."

Kitty, Kurt and her parents left shortly after that, an awkward silence filling the car. Kitty ran into the room heading straight for the bed as she took off her strappy sandals.

Kurt teleported himself above her, in the rafters of the bed; he looked into her eyes and felt her pain, her doubt, but most of all her hopelessness. "What's wrong mein Engel? Why are you so worried? I have seen your family and met some of them. They seem really nice and accepting." He plopped down beside her, cradling her in his arms.

"I don't want to think about it Kurt," she said. She reached for his holowatch to disengage it leaving her with the blue imp she loved so much. "Please just kiss me will you, Fuzzy?"

He leaned over her and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, full of desperation to pull her from her fears and help her find salvation. Her tongue entered his mouth and she gently roamed about; she spent extra time becoming rather well acquainted with his fangs, which when he smiled these days caused her to shiver with anticipation.

He let go of her and allowed her to lay fully back on the bed and that night he decided would be devoted to worshipping this goddess. Kurt pulled the cocktail dress up over her head and was greeted with one of her surprises. A strapless white bra with black lace décor and bow in the center with a matching set of underwear. He growled at the site of her; how deliciously divine she appeared. True he wasn't used to her being so compliant, but it had been a rather long day and they were both tired. He reached beneath her and undid her bra and then proceeded immediately to her underwear. He divested himself of his X uniform and returned to her picking up where he'd left off as though having never left at all. He put one hand beneath her neck and shifting it to one side and bit, but did not suck. If she was to retain some amount of dignity in her family's eyes, she had to seem responsible, though that ship may have already sailed as she had announced that they were sharing a room together.

He moved his way down her body, licking, kissing, caressing in all the right places and then he found it, the perfect place to leave a love bite. She loved it when he marked her like that so he was only happy so comply when his mouth move to her hips. He bit hard and applied pressure onto her pelvic bone, which pulled a pleasurable moan from his lover and he let up only when he was sure it would stick. He moved back up along her and drew her once more into a slow passionate kiss.

She looked up at him only to whisper the word 'now' to him and was rewarded as she felt him insider herself. She felt honored especially this evening, since she could tell Kurt was taking his time just for her. She kissed his jaw line up to his ear where she nibbled slightly. Her hands reached for his tail as he continued to rock slowly within her and he moaned her name.

They had never spent so long in the throws of passion with each other as they did that night. For almost thirty minutes they moved together as one and both found release one shortly after the other. Kurt flipped them with ease so that he and Kitty remained connected and they fell asleep with her breathing softly on top of him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of its characters, nor do I profit from any of these writings.

Two mornings later found Kitty and Kurt sparring on a set of mats. The gym of this hotel was on the roof or rather top floor. They had invited family to come and watch or participate at their discretion and soon it was a real show. Kitty was trying to make sure she didn't get too rusty and Kurt was a perfect sparring partner. Different cousin, boys and girls alike took on Kitty and Kurt even Thomas and Abbie that morning. Kitty hoped that by including her family in some of the things Kurt and her did they would feel they had a better sense of who she was.

Kitty stood crouched, just like Logan had shown her and she waited for Kurt to make the first move. 'Don't ever make the first move Half Pint. Wait and see what the opponent is going to do first and then retaliate.' She could hear his voice at the back of her head so when Kurt made to grab her she ducked to a side swipe and got him in a choke hold from behind when he wasn't looking. That was the only time she won that morning, but she found that sparring made her feel better sometimes; not necessarily the win, just the fight (powers made it easier though).

Her family, the ones that had not attended, had been impressed to hear of her growing skill at lunch that day. She was catching up with family and this time Kurt was at her side though preoccupied with children and infants. As the family met him and decided he was a charming and polite young man, he became welcomed and though he wasn't a great conversationist he tried his best to impress upon Kitty's family how good or strong she was and at the same time seem deserving of her affections.

He was currently holding a tiny baby not even three months old and wondered for a second if barf came out of his X uniform. If blood did, then surely so did this. He looked down at the tiny infant in his arms and looked up to see Kitty and many of her female relatives regarding him with that look that said it was the best thing they had ever seen. That look that saw responsible and paternal as sexy crossed with how adorable he looked with a baby in his arms (you know the one). He looked to the infant again and wondered if there would ever be any point in the future when he would have his own.

Kitty had never seen him like this, but she was happy to see him taking it so well. She knew of Kurt's past in the circus and knew also that it had taken time for him to get used to living in the mansion. It wasn't the number of people, just living so far apart from them. From such a small and intimate environment to living in a house of kids; it took some getting used to. Yet here he was integrating well with her own family; she simply hoped that this continued.

Kurt and Kitty were stuck with babysitting duty later that day so by the time the sun was setting, Abbie, Kitty and Kurt were all found passed out with the kids all sprawled out across the bed with them and the infants tucked protectively between the two of them.

Just two or three hours ago found Kurt balancing a baby in one arm and a toddler hanging from the other and the bottle for the baby in his tail. He loved children, but had never been allowed to be near them. Their parents all feared he would possess them or some nonsense. The innocence of children though brought with it the lack of bigotry and as he held them that is what he saw. He performed 'magic tricks' by teleporting all over the room and crawling up walls as the children watched on in dazed amazement.

When the kids weren't watching Kurt, Kitty helped Abbie with the older children. They played ball and jumped on the bed; it was all so much fun. Kitty had not done such things she was herself a small girl. She remembered it now, so fondly as she watched the little children going up and down around her.

Kitty's father was the one who found passed out on the bed and it brought his heart warmth to see his daughter so content. He had never wanted her to be matriarch. Nana had some years left on her still, but all the same it was too much for one so young. He had wished that Nana would keep the natural order of things and not skip over his generation to find the next leader, but in the end had agreed for Kitty to learn under her tutelage.

The parents came into the room and one snapped a picture of the scene before them. It was priceless. One by one parents came forward to take their children and finally the room was empty save for three teens sleeping on the bed.

It was now three days before the big presentation and Kitty tried to not let her nerves get the best of her. She spent almost all day Wednesday in her room looking over her notes, slideshow and making sure everything looked good. She looked up to Kurt who was eating again, though this time it was a box of cold pizza from previous nights' festivities. He was crouched on the floor with the pizza box in front of him. 'He eats so much and is still so skinny.' She giggled at herself for her notice, but these days Kurt could never find enough opportunities to eat and her family marveled at the way he could pack it in.

She stood up from her desk and pulled her hair down from the messy bun she'd had it in. She approached him and kissed him temptingly on the lips.

Kurt dropped the pizza box where he sat and stood up to meet Kitty's invitation. He pulled her shirt over her head and then hoisted her up so her legs could wrap around him, taking them both to the bed. They'd had housekeeping take the sheets and replace them yesterday, because despite all his washing, Kurt was still shedding, at least a little more than usual. It hadn't helped that when the childrens' parents came to get them, their kids were covered in what appeared to be blue hair.

He now laid them down on the sheets and leaned low to accommodate her need to deepen the kiss.

A knock at the door interrupted them just as they were getting to one of Kitty's favorite parts – the part where Kurt took his shirt off. "Who is it?"

It was one of Kitty's aunts. She was pretty sure it was her Aunt Deena. "I just wanted to make sure you two were gonna be able to make it to movie night tonight and I was just wondering what you'd all like for me to pick up for you."

After orders were filled it was time once more to put on 'real' clothes. Kitty missed wearing her X uniform and stared at Kurt for a second. 'He's so lucky he can wear his all the time. I think I'm home sick.' She stared at the television to steal a glimpse of the weather and when it called for cool temperatures that night, she decided. She stripped right there for Kurt to see, much to his delight and she donned her uniform. She wore jeans and button up blouse over it so it would be concealed well enough and left her gloves off. Now she was ready to go greet her family again.

Though the family spent much time together there were often two times a day when they got together all at the same time, otherwise it was whatever they wanted to do with whoever they wanted to do it with. Kitty and Kurt looked about the room which was much like their own; grand and spacious. The young couple opted for the love seat where Kurt spread his legs, much as he did at home, to accommodate Kitty. Before the movie started there was conversation abound and they listened in mostly, but spoke ever once in a while.

Kurt's ears picked up on something and he spoke so that only Kitty would hear him. "Schauen sie sich nack rechts. Horen sie ihre Onkel's stimme."

Kitty understood well enough what he had said and listened intently as she gave up focusing on looking at what was around her. She closed her and instead focused on hearing. Her eyes went wide as she heard the conversation the two older cousins and her uncle were having.

"No kidding, they should never be allowed in our school, not with what they can do. It's like inviting danger into our homes."

"Yeah – I hear some of em' can read minds, that totally puts our kids at a loss when the answers to tests and stuff are unprotected."

"I tell you what, with some of what I've seen – it's like telling a child to go school with someone you know is packin' a gun. How are they supposed to stay safe? If this mutant registration act passes, I'll be all the happier for it and more at ease about letting my little girl to school everyday. You know one of her classmates sneezed and a fireball came out his mouth? "

"I thought your kid was in sixth grade"

"Eighth, but close enough; after this summer she'll be going into high school and you know that's when they really start coming out of the woodwork."

Kitty turned to Kurt, kissed him and rose. As he looked at her he no longer saw Kitty, but instead Katherine and she was pissed. It looked like she had cut herself off from the world. He knew why – so that she wouldn't cry and give herself away, but what was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty either. Kurt stood and followed but remained behind her.

Kitty went over to the group of relatives and only had to wait a short time before she was acknowledged. People only started noting the anger in the room when her voice began to rise.

"I would watch what you say if I were you. I know I've heard all the arguments before about mutant rights and what we should do with them, but before you go judging others, take a good look around." Her voice rose slightly as she continued, "Let's just be clear, there are mutants in this room and I'm sure they don't take too kindly to your ignorance. I understand your concern for your daughter's safety," she looked to the older cousin that was present, "but when a mutant is so young they have trouble controlling their powers, they can't help it sometimes, but that is no reason to make them register with the government."

"I had no idea you were so passionate on the issue Kit Kat and just how is it you know there are mutants here?" This was from her cousin who had been jealous of Kitty and disliked the idea of following the ditz as the next family head. "And why not make them register. It's only a tiny way we can keep track of them. If it keeps the rest of us safe, what's the harm?"

"You know who else had to register with their government? Jews in Germany during World War II; where was the harm in that?"

Katherine stalked out of the room with Kurt, leaving a crowd of shocked Jews in her wake. She walked out the lobby of the hotel and stood in the cool night air. She had almost given herself away, what was wrong with her? They were going to miss movie night, but at the moment she felt it was the least of her worries.

Kurt came up behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her stomach and waist, hating to see her so worked up. He knew that she was terrified and yet dignified in her actions, but neither had much time to reflect though as a dog came up to Kitty.

'Wait, that's no dog it's Rahne.' She ran forward as the lycanthrope took on her human form. Kitty took the familiar little sister into her arms feeling relief wash over her as she did so, for where there was one X Man, there were often others.

Kitty turned to find Logan looking perturbed in the passenger seat of the Scott's car. In the driver's seat was Bobby and in back was Rogue. Kitty looked to all of them in shock, awe and relief. She had her other family beside her now, but "Not that I'm not happy to see you all, but what on Earth are you doing here?"

"We're here on business Half Pint and besides it's spring break for these ones," Logan replied gruffly.

"What business? Is there anything you need help with?"

"We'll see, but for now we're just trying to track down a new mutant. It seems that some ones been starting some fires latley. Angel is going to meet us tonight and show us the way back to his place – says he has room, but we'll be seein' ya around Half Pint." Logan stepped out of the car and looked over his older charges for a moment.

Rogue hugged her brother and Rahne transformed once more, hopping into the back seat.

Kitty hugged Logan who wasn't really all the good with things like this, so it took him a moment before his hands went to her back to return the hug. She was so happy to see him. She would never admit it, but in the months she had spent at the mansion, he had become more like a father than her own. She felt guilt as she admitted it even to herself, but knew that there were things Logan could do for her that father never could.

Kurt was surprised to see the older mutant showing such a paternal side, but new that Kitty needed him there. She loved her father, but Logan provided more of a sense of security and assuredness for the girl, which her father still hadn't procured despite having been with them for almost a week.

Kurt and Kitty looked over head as an unmistakable Angel passed by circling once and then leading the way for the car to follow. Kurt sighed, "Just what we need, another pyrokinetic in the mansion to singe my fur." They waved as their friends got back in the car and drove off down the asphalt.

Kitty giggled as they headed in feeling now more comfortable and more herself than she had in a long while.

Kitty loved waking up beside Kurt. She didn't care if he shed or had bed fur or anything like that; simply seeing him beside her made her day start right. She noticed that he was mumbling her name in his sleep and she hoped dearly that he was dreaming of her in the lingerie and the night gown she had worn last night. It was smooth shiny silk that hugged her body and stopped just below her butt. She had on matching underwear or had since she had been stripped of it.

She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly before ducking below sheets. Cautiously at first, she felt her way up his legs till she found what she was looking for. One lick to the underside earned her a slight shudder so when she began to take him into her mouth, she did so slowly. She wasn't used to this and had never before considered it, but she had no qualms about making her lover feel good and though he had asked for this once before he hadn't pressed her when she said 'no.'

Kurt began to wake and as it registered what was happening he pulled back the sheets to see one of the most erotic sights he had ever experienced. The sight of taking him in her mouth was one that he had dreamt of, so this was quite literally a dream come true. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Kitty looked up at him from beneath her long dark lashes and continued her ministrations. She heard him purring which turned to growling as he fisted the sheets and tried to keep his hips still. A malicious thought passed through her mind at the sounds of his pleasure and stilling herself slightly, she began to purr at the back of her throat. It sent him over the edge immediately and he came. Kitty couldn't swallow so she spat it out into her hand and picked up a towel that he had left on the floor nearby and wiped it off.

"Kitty I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just-," he was hushed by a tender finger on his lips.

"I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to and at this point I can usually tell when you're about to reach orgasm. I just didn't want to swallow, ya know. Now come on let's get ready, we're going to have breakfast with the family this morning, lunch with the team and then dinner is just you and me." She moved to get off the bed when a hand about her wrist stopped her.

"Kitty…Thank you." He pulled her close and whispered huskily in her ear, "You are the best woman a man could ever ask for." He wasn't sure what he'd do without her. It was that she had done something that he had asked for, it was that when she had assured him it was okay, he saw there in her eyes the look that he remembered from the morning after their first time.

Kitty felt flush at his words. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to come with her as she got into the shower.

The couple had discovered that there were many kinds of sex and they had enjoyed most of them. Make up sex, 'I missed you' sex, 'Don't ever do that to me again' sex, 'Good bye' sex, 'Make me forget' sex, shower sex, but by far their favorite was 'good morning' sex. It just seemed to start off the day right.

Kitty and Kurt survived breakfast with her family with the relatives she had chewed out sitting rather far from them. Kitty's parents and her uncle and aunt sat with them this morning. Her Aunt Deena had a pro mutant stance since she had a co worker who was a mutant and her husband seemed neutral on the whole. So much for forgetting what happened.

"Kitty who were those people you were talking to last night? I saw you from the window. You were at the edge of the parking lot…looked like you knew them," her aunt stated

'Oh God, someone actually saw me?'

"Those were some friends of mine and a teacher from the Institute. They're in town on business and stopped by to see how we were doing?"

Kitty's parents looked at each other, but trusted that their daughter would tell them if there was something they needed to know. Her father though had just about had all the surprises he could handle, he was almost to his limit.

Both Kurt and Kitty were more than happy to order pizza and hang out with their team mates in their room. Logan took one look at it and knew the elf had had help. He sniffed once and wished that the kids had bothered to change the sheets, the room, especially near the bed reaked of sex.

As everyone sat down to their pizza Kurt began the conversation, "So any leads on that new mutant yet?" He saw Logan sneer as he looked at the bed and blushed slightly. The mutant had the best senses of anyone he was sure he would know.

"Not yet, but I got his scent for a while there. We're close I can smell it."

Rahne piqued up and took a piece of pizza for herself. Sitting beside Kitty, "We almost had him last night, but he's fast, looks like he can fly too."

"Oh this is gonna be good. A fire starter who flies? Roberto and Amara will have a field day with him," Kitty stated. She fondly remembered her other friends back home. She was closest with her team mates though rather than the new mutants. She sighed slightly.

The group talked about where some of the others were for their spring breaks and the goings on at the mansion. Remy had been to the mansion recently which had surprised Kitty, but as it turned out he had been neutral throughout their times in the field and was looking to settle somewhere while he got back on his feet. The Professor and Forge were hard at work modifying the danger room once again and Even had earned his name once more and was stuck re spackling the holes he had created this time when he and Berzerker went at it in the common room with Bobby before he had left to come here. The kids were okay, but the common room was going to need redecorating even though they had just finished building it a month or so ago.

Kitty smiled as she listened to recent occurrences at mutant manor and Kurt laughed when Bobby described the fight in the common room. Logan remained silent most of the time; the only reason he was even here was to make sure that the kids didn't kill themselves. "We got company."

True to form a knock was heard at the door. Rahne took on her human form and Kurt activated his holowatch. The others remained still as Kitty took a deep breath and put up the pretense of Katherine.

"Who is it," she called.

"It's me, Abbie."

Kitty gave a sigh of relief as she reached through the door to her cousin and pulled her through into their room. Abbie looked around her as she took in a grown rather scary looking man sitting on the floor and four or five teenagers sitting with him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kurt spoke this time, "Not at all Abbie, these are some of our friends from the school me and Keety live at." He turned off his image inducer, "This is Bobby, Rahne, the ominous looking one is Mr. Logan and these my sister, Rogue."

Abbie's eyebrows lifted visibly, "Sister?"

"Foster sister actually, but who's keepin' track?"

"Foster? How'd that one work out? I thought you were ad – you know what, you really don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's alright, really. My birth mother was a mutant as well, a shape shifter. She adopted Rouge intent on using her for her powers." He sighed as thoughts of his mother's less than honorable character came back to him. His pointed ears dropped slightly as Rogue put a hand on his shoulder.

Abbie was sorry she had ever mentioned anything. She should have dropped it from the get go. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Abbie, you are the exception to what we believe most people to be like. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have answered you." Kurt looked to the others who had been watching the exchange with wrapped attention. He turned to look at the rest of them, "Abbie is one of Kitty's cousin's and she's rather open minded."

Abbie, being as curious as she was watched and listened intently as Kitty's friends divulged their secrets, or at their powers to her; Bobby made her a small ice sculpture in the palm of his hand. Upon further inspection she saw it to be a dog. Rahne described the different phases of lycanthropy to her and she was all eyes when the girl demonstrated. She held out a hand a felt the skin her arm as she transformed. The sensation of sudden growth of fur was fascinating; she's never felt anything like it. Rogue's explanation took a moment to grasp, but truth be told more than fascination, she felt sorry for the girl. To never have human contact was something she would never have the strength to cope with.

She turned to her cousin and whispered something in her ear. Logan heard and Kitty laughed. "Mr. Logan looks all tough and rough around the edges, but he's really a nice guy, aren't you Mr. Logan."

"Logan? Nice? Do you remember the last training session he put us through before we left," Kurt exclaimed.

"Whatever Elf shut yer trap or I'll put you through extra sessions every day for a month. I'm not gonna bite yer head off if that's what yer worried about. My 'gift' is my healing ability. Could shoot me in head and it wouldn't do ya much good."

"Wow," was all Abbie could must in response

Lunch continue on in much the same fashion until it was time for Kurt and Kitty to head out for dinner. All in all it had been a good afternoon. Abbie had brought her sketch book and got some really good sketches of Bobby, Rogue and Logan. Rahne had stayed curled near her lap most of the time, but Abbie would draw her later.

The team headed out to continue their search for the mutant Cerebro had picked up on earlier, but they said they'd come back soon to check on them.

Dinner though short lived was good. Kitty didn't have much of an appetite, but Kurt as usual ate enough for both of them. When they returned to the room Kurt helped Kitty set up the projector they had borrowed from the school. They balanced it on a large flat book that they sat on the bed to face the wall opposite them. Kitty hooked up all the wires just like Beast had shown her and was relieved when the image of her desktop appeared on the wall. She brought up the first page of her presentation and then went to change.

At this point she was all nerves. She wondered what she would do if they walked out as she uttered first words or what they would ask her at the end. If she was forced to choose, could she give up being an X Man? She had honestly never considered the idea until just then. A tear came to eye as she pushed the thought as far away as she could.

Kurt grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He held her there, with her listening to his heart as his arms constricted around her. Time passed them by until finally they could not wait any longer. Kitty re-did her hair into a fresh pony tail and Kurt changed from his X uniform to his civilian clothing. He was so nervous, but knew that if worse came to worse he could port them away from the place and use the communicator to call for back up. Having gotten to know Kitty's family though, he was sure that they only had to watch out for a few of them. For now he was content in sitting with her there on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms like this and shield her from her nightmares and worries

The first knock on the door came.

Kurt welcomed in everyone and when the last relative entered he allowed the door to close and he reluctantly sat in the hallway as he had been instructed. He didn't like the idea of having any kind of barrier, between him and his Katzchen, but knew that he could do nothing for her by being any closer than he already was. He sighed as he tried to breathe deeply and waited for the moment he would instinctively know to be right to enter.

Kitty ushered in her relatives and told them all to take a seat on the floor or in the love seat, but said that the bed was off limits. Despite having the sheets changed again, Kurt was still shedding (she was sure it was nerves) and so thought better of letting her family onto it. She looked to her Nana who sat in a chair by the window keeping an ever watchful eye over the family.

She breathed deeply and focused on remaining calm. "Now if everyone would be seated, I'll start in just a moment," she stated.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of its characters, nor do I profit from any of these writings.

Kitty looked about the room nervously. She had her entire family assembled and felt their eyes on her. She moved down the small aisle they had formed and hopped onto the bed beside the laptop there. Tapping away at the keys she prepared the show as best she could. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply envisioning that Kurt was there and that his arms were around her. It gave her strength to think of such a thing and that was something she could use right about now.

She opened her eyes and looked ahead. She removed the screen that blocked the image from reaching the wall ahead, her family sat still as they focused on the projected images and on Kitty's voice. She was visibly nervous, but obviously had something important to say. The image before them was one of her with an auburn dog and two other kids playing Frisbee in front of a large seemingly majestic mansion.

"A few days ago, I told you that all your questions would be answered. I told you that I was sorry for avoiding you. It was true I have avoided so many of you for so long now, but truth be told I've been undergoing a lot of changes lately. I…I'm…" she took a deep breath. "Tonight, I would like for you to ask your questions after I've finished, if that's okay." She looked to her Nana who nodded to her.

She tapped a key to change the slides. They showed politicians and news clipngs dealing with her and her kind. "Mutants: You all hear about them and some of you may know a few, but do you know what makes these mutations so unique?"

She tapped a key to change slides to an image of a strand of DNA. "It's what many now call the X gene. It remains latent, but can become active under great stress, puberty or any number of things. It can cause physical changes, give some people powers, gifts that they have to learn to control." She proceeded to explain as Mr. McCoy had explained to her, the genetics behind the mutation, what it could mean for those who are born differently, who carries it and then passes it on. She explained social implications, politics and even how it can block some people from having physical contact with others.

She paused on her current slide and took another breath. "You kept asking me at the beginning of this reunion where I was, well take a look." She tapped on the key again and started through a slide show of her with her X family. All of them in normal clothing and doing different things around the mansion: raking leaves, playing soccer or football. Movie night – that was a good picture.

"Here's me and my friends at the school. We play sports, do chores. We're like one big mostly happy family, but what you can't tell from these photos is something I was totally trying to leave out. I'm a mutant and these people I live with are also mutants. Back at school, we train and learn how to control our power and we like get on each others' nerves, but that kind of thing happens when you're a part of a family, I suppose."

She had been so lost in the images on the wall, and when she looked down she saw stares, whispering and others that sought out what they like they had lost, like somehow she wasn't Katherine or Kitty or Kit Kat, anymore, but some thing that took her place.

"Guys, nothing has changed. I'm still Kitty, it's just that I'm this too," she looked around as the room seemed to pause. "Come on guys, say something, please."

Abbie looked to her, but was resigned to sit until others spoke first. "Kitty," her uncle Josef asked. "You still seem rather normal, but as a…a mutant that means you have some kind of powers don't you?"

The family watched her intently. "Yes, yes I do. I phase through solid material. Here watch," she got up and walked over to the wall where the large picture of the boys playing football still appeared. She first put a hand, an arm, and then the rest of body through the wall and then walked back through. She walked back and looked around again.

"I can walk through anything you put in front of me, but it's not as impressive as what some-. Never mind,"

"No really, tell us what these 'others' can do. What kinds of people you go to school with. I'd like to hear," sneared her aunt Debbie. She was the wife of the man she had chewed out about mutant registration the other night. She was also the aunt that didn't like Kitty all that much since she had been looked over as the matriarch.

"Um, I know one boy who can channel solar energy. There's this girl who is both telepathic and telekinetic. Another one, she shoots fireworks from her hands." Kitty turned off the computer and faced her family properly. Her parents smiled to her. She could tell it was forced, but that they supported her. "If you still want me to be the next head of the family then I'll do it, but-"

A man, rather large and burly, the anti mutant uncle, walked forward in a rage and smacked Kitty. She was shocked, having not expected such an action from one of her own. She looked up from her place on the floor as he glared daggers at her. "You will never lead this family. The only thing your kind brings is ruin and destruction and we will not have the likes of you corrupting our children."

Kitty sat still for a second. She took a deep breath so that she wouldn't lose face in front of her family. She whispered something inaudible to all, but the most sensitive of ears. "Kurt, helfen mir."

Kurt took his cue and using the extra key card came in. He was angry, he had heard the smack and Kitty's fall. He would have gone in right then except he had promised Kitty that he wouldn't interfere. It had been hard to keep as heard her hit the floor, but now as he ran to her, a hand, this time the man's brother, grabbed his wrist. As he attempted to reach his Katzchen the man continued to hold on tight and unless Kurt truly fought, he would not be able to get free; both had promised each other they would not used their powers on her family though.

"And what about this boy, who's he? Another freak? You honestly expect us to just bring them in right and left, without a second thought? What's next, are we going to be the minority, will humans even have a say in this family anymore?" He looked around to the rest of the relatives, "If we let them stay they will only multiply and take over and with that, what will happen to us, our children? We cannot trust these creatures."

As the man continued to speak Kurt struggled, but try as he might the man's brother had a death grip on his wrist. He was trying desperately not to use his powers or expose his appearance, but as his furry wrist slipped free of the man's hand he felt his watch go with it. An audible gasp reached his ears as he felt suddenly exposed beneath their eyes.

The family now saw Kurt as he really was, but he was almost entirely blind to their astonishment. His focus was on his mate. The family now observed this creature's blue fur, odd hand and feet. His eyes bore into whomever he glared at with his piercing gold stare and his pointy ears did not go unnoticed either; nor did the spaded tail that swept about.

The uncle who had been preaching looked at the creature in front of him and was disgusted. He watched as Kurt or what had been Kurt, helped Kitty to her feet, and held her close to him, even kissed him. "Dsigusting, look at them, just look. You wanted us to trust you? How can we trust you if for the first time in your life, you bring someone to this reunion and don't even tell us who he really is or what he is for that matter."

"We didn't mean to hide anything or deceive any of you, but its people like you uncle Ben that force us to hide ourselves. I'm scared to go to high school every day, because I was exposed. My teachers treat me differently; my peers have stopped talking to me and the one time, the one time, I ask for your support openly, this how you treat me? I came here to tell you, with the intent of trusting you and this how you betray my trust."

"Trust-" the uncle's brother stared.

"Henry, stop. The girl told the truth, she's right and you should be ashamed of yourself. Albeit this is a bit of a shock, but this is a family matter. So before you or your brother go laying a hand on either of these two, you should look in the mirror, because I have never been more ashamed to be your sister than I am now." The kind lady, aunt Deena as Kitty knew her, walked forward to the two.

Kitty turned and stood as straight as possible with Kurt standing straight at her side. She flinched, but not noticeably as her aunt took her head in her hands and bent her forward to place a warm kiss on her forehead. Kitty had liked this aunt more than most, because she had always been kind and almost never said a mean word. She smiled as she embraced her aunt and then looked to Kurt. "Thank you Aunt Deena, for everything."

"You're still my little Kit Kat, mutant or not. And as for you young man," Kurt looked at her as seriously as possible, but was wary to smile lest she see his fangs. "Kurt, I must admit your appearance is not something I was prepared for, but I assume you are still the charming young man we've been speaking to all this time," Kurt nodded, "then I have no issue with my niece continuing to date you, but you must promise to take good care of her."

"I will ma'am, I promise." He turned to Kitty as she looked back into his golden eyes. "Katzchen is the most important person in my world and nothing could compare to her worth." He looked down at her and kissed her chastely, and seeing happiness return once more to her eyes stood back once more.

Her uncle appeared sickened by the gesture, but as the couple looked around it appeared that though they were getting used to the idea, they didn't truly mind all that much, it simply looked abnormal or unusual.

Thomas stepped forward fully intent on fighting Kurt. "I will never have any issue with you Kitty, you're my step cousin and I love you, but him…look at him Kitty, look at what he is. He's an animal," he stepped forward as Kurt took a defensive stance putting something between Thomas and his Katzchen.

Kitty moved to stop Kurt, but as Thomas lunged, Kurt jumped. He rolled with Thomas to the other corner of the room as the family backed up, a couple now putting themselves or their children on the bed. Thomas and Kurt circled each other, deciding that if he couldn't have Kitty he would ruin her. "Now that you see this guy for what he really is, wild, inhuman, can you really be with him? Really trust him, because I assure you Kitty, you turn your back on him and he'll turn on you."

Kurt was ready to take the guys head off, but refrained from making the next move. He was sure that the words he spoke next would cut wounds in Kitty's soul, but he had promised to do nothing. True to form, his appreciation for human nature did not fail him as Thomas continued on.

"Look at him Kitty and tell me what you see in him. How can you even think of being with him? It makes my stomach turn to think of how I caught you in bed with him when I first got here. Seeing him on top of you, holding you down-"

He was cut off as Kitty punched him once across the face. He fell to the ground shocked at his cousin's behavior. She offered her hand to him to help him up and as he took it she motioned for a chair to be brought to him. He sat, still bewildered.

"Let's get this straight Thomas, I will never be yours. I love Kurt and what I see in him is more caring, more honorable and more human that what I will ever see in you. Next, what I do in bed is none of your business, besides I seduced him. He respects me and would never force me to do anything I don't want to," she blushed as she realized she was still in front of her relatives. Looking over to Kurt, she saw that he was blushing dark purple

Kurt looked like he was about to fall to pieces as many glares were sent his way. He was at a loss; how did you respond to that without incriminating yourself further?

"Thomas, stop making an ass out of yourself," he sister came forward. His sister, normally reserved spoke out now. "You're only going to embarrass yourself if try and go through with this."

"I think we've heard all we need to," Nana spoke from her seat, "It is late and time that we all went to bed. We will continue this conversation tomorrow morning at breakfast now it is time for everyone to leave."

The family looked to each other as the dissenting relatives left first and the rest followed. Kitty helped her step cousin as she let him lean against her. She walked him out to the hallway where she handed him off to his father who took off gruffly with his son still disbelieving.

Kitty returned to the room and went straight to Kurt's arms. She could hardly believe it was all over, she had finally said what she'd come here to say. Now all they had to do was wait and see what the morning held for them. As Kurt helped her to clean up the electronics, she glanced at him and him at her. She observed how gentle his hands truly were, how fine his fur appeared and how seductive his eyes looked. She could not imagine being with anyone else.

When the sun rose the next morning it found Kurt and Kitty already prepared for the day. With one week done and another to go, Kitty was considering leaving early. It was not unheard of for a matriarch to take physical action against a family member if they challenged them to a fight, it's not like they were pacifists, but taking a swing at her cousin like that, may not have been the best idea she ever had. She looked at herself in mirror, inspecting herself meticulously.

Kurt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into his embrace. "Everything will be okay, Schatz. How can things go wrong if you have your own personal fuzz ball around to fix it?" He kissed her neck gently.

Kitty giggled and turned to him. She hugged him and spoke beside his pointed ear, "Oh Kurt, what would I do without you here?"

"Walk out the door without spending ten extra minutes rolling blue fur off your clothes." He grinned into her shoulder and let her go. "Now I think it's time for breakfast and I'm starving. Adrenaline can burn a lot of calories you know."

Kitty took one last look and left the bathroom with her back straight and her shoulders back; she refused to worry anymore. She smiled as Kurt opened the door for her, with none other than Logan waiting for them, leaning against the opposite wall. "Oh morning, Logan," she said.

He quirked an eye and took her chin in his hand. She tilted her face to the side to observe a purple-blue mark there. His hand was slapped away, "What happened Half Pint, I miss a party?" He glared at Kurt for a second and then looked back at her.

"I'm fine Logan, I've like gotten worse in the field. Anyways it's totally nothing," she spouted back at him. She breathed once to calm herself and then walked on as they spoke. "So what's up, didn't come by just to say 'hey' did you?"

"We need you out there tonight, both of you. This new mutant isn't a light weight and we could use the back up."

"Okay, what time?"

"Keety!"

"No Kurt, I'm a member of this family, but not if it means I can't be an X Man. Besides it could be nice to get my mind off of things, ya know?"

"I'll come by to pick you up at nine. That's around sun set so we'll have the cover of dark."

They were now getting out of the elevator and heading towards the breakfast buffet. Kitty didn't acknowledge her family's presence until she had finished speaking with Logan. The most that the family observed was their little Katherine talking to some wild looking man. It was obvious from the looks of things that both Kitty and Kurt knew the man and it surprised them when Kitty jumped onto the man wrapping her arms around his neck.

Though it was still awkward for him to show anything other than grumpy, stoic or angry he embraced her. She truly was as a daughter to him and she made him proud. He looked at her again walked off to head back to the others.

Kitty smiled and waved good bye as she and Kurt got their food and sat down at a table, quite roughly in the middle of the floor. Her step cousins, their parents and the uncle who had slapped her were gone and for this Kitty was grateful. Her aunt Deena, the one she liked so much was one of the other occupants of the table as were her parents.

"So who was that dear," her aunt inquired. Many dropped what they were doing to listen in.

"Oh um…that was Mr. Logan, he's a teacher at the Institute. Some of the other students are in town and need help with something, so Kurt and I are going to be going out later tonight."

Kitty's father looked at her nervously and her mother simply smiled at her. Her aunt's husband however was still curious. "What business could a man like that have at a school? What does he do?"

"Mr. Logan teaches us stuff like hand to hand combat, self defense, that kind of thing," she replied to her uncle Josef. "He's a master of eight different forms of martial arts. That's how I learned to fight." Kitty smiled and continued on with her fruit salad, but it did not go unnoticed as her family continued to stare.

Her Aunt Deena it would seem was the voice of those who wished to know more. "Are we going to get to get to meet some of these friends, dear?"

Kitty was surprised to hear such a request. She was sure that after last night's throw down her friends would not be so welcome. She looked around nervously and asked to no one in particular, "You guys wanna meet my friends, like for real?"

She saw visible nods from several members and though she was nervous complied. It seemed that those who disapproved of mutants had left that morning leaving those who were approving or neutral behind. She looked to Kurt and saw him smiling.

"What did I tell you, Schatz. Nothing can go wrong with the fahzzy dude is near," he smiled to her and continued to wolf down his food.

"Now Kitty, you said earlier in the week that when you explained what you had come here to say, that you would also explain that panic attack that you dad," her aunt looked to her. "I'm simply curious is all as to what's been going on in your life."

Kitty proceeded to explain the heated environment that many so earnestly called high school. All people were ears as Kitty explained mutant-human politics. She also explained her peers reactions to them after their exposure. A slender, fragile hand went to her the side of her face that was bruised, but was distracted from it as Kurt took her hand. The family remained and listened to Kitty give a history of how Kurt had helped her through this rough timed which led to them 'dating' as Kitty put it. She kind of figured that saying sex came first, was the best way to get her family to accept him.

That evening Logan took the lead of the group as they entered and met with Kurt and Kitty at seven. Kurt went to his sister's side as Kitty led the rest of the way, beside Logan. Her Nana had reserved the dining room and told the owner to put screens in front of the windows, that 'her family's privacy was extremely important to them and should be honored as such.' She smiled as she knew her Nana was trying to create an environment in which they wouldn't have to hide.

Kitty's family spoke with hushed voices and waited with baited breath as the doors opened to expose them to another part of Kitty's life. Through the door walked the older man beside Kitty that they had seen that morning followed by Kurt and a girl who was as pale as the moon. Next entered a girl with small pigtails followed by a handsome young man with short brown hair.

"Everyone, these are my friends that I was telling you about. Mr. Logan, Rogue, Rahne and Bobby," she pointed to them as she named them off. Looking back to them she said "Guys this is my family and this is Nana."

Nana came forward to inspect her granddaughter guests, "I hear many good things about you and with my old age I have learned to trust Katherine's judgment, for the most part. Feel free to be yourselves this evening as I am sure my family will have many questions and I have ordered screen for our privacy. As the head of this family I would like to welcome you all, feel free to eat as much as you want, after all I'm paying," she chucked lightly and took her seat as the mutants fanned out.

Bobby sat with Abbie when he recognized her as did Rahne. Rogue and Kurt sat together at Aunt Deena's table and Logan and Kitty sat to the side. Their table could occupy more, but they had to talk shop before they joined the festivities. Logan took out a slightly crumpled file that Kitty took and read over with eager eyes. She missed going out on missions with the others and was happy to be going out this evening.

"So have you learned anything else about the mutant we're looking for?"

"Not much," Logan replied, "only that he's pyrokinetic and can fly by some means or another. He's leavin' a trail, but it's hard to follow sometimes. He seems confused so we have to be careful, we have no idea how much he's really capable of."

"Got it," Kitty replied shortly. Returning the folder she surveyed the scene as Bobby proceeded to produce ice cubes for drinks from the palms of his hands. Ever the flirt he was also making a tiny ice sculptures for the girls who in their fascination were charmed by the young man. Rahne trotted over on all four and tugged at Kitty to come join the fun.

Kitty's family members though wary at first, eventually did warm up to the misfit teens and their abilities. "So what kinds of things do you guys do together?"

"Like what?" replied Bobby. "Um…today we played power ball over at that nature reserve.

"What's power ball," asked one of the children. "Well we essentially play keep away with a football. Using our powers we have to see how long we can keep a hold of the ball. It teaches us to focus on our task, speed, reflexes as well as multi tasking with our powers."

When asked why he was spending so much time away from Kitty, Kurt replied that he was with his sister, which of course led to many people asking if she also had blue fur or the other. "Sorry ta disappoint ya'll Ah'm just what you see in front of you. He should have been more honest, though; Ah'm his foster sister. His mother adopted me."

Uncle Josef looked up, "I thought you were adopted Kurt."

"I am, but my biological mother adopted Rogue later in life. I am glad to have some sort of semblance of family with her, but my mother wasn't exactly what you would call caring."

"Hey, Kurt, I've got just one question that I was just reminded of. Is anyone else in your family…I mean do they look-"

"-Like me," he finished the young man's statement. "Yes, my mother. Her name is Mystique and she's a shape shifter. I am a second generation mutant to my knowledge and my mother had blue skin and gold eyes as well, though not a tail or fur or any of the other abnormalities that I do."

Dinner went off without a hitch until the end. "Kitty won't your guests join us for desert?"

"Sorry Aunt Deena, but we really must get going," all the mutants rose at her words. They walked to Logan and the door as Kurt went to Kitty's side.

"Where on Earth could you have to go at this hour? It's a little after nine."

"Aunt Deena, guys, don't worry about it. My friends were here on business and they like need our help. There's a new mutant in the area and he's totally confused and trying to learn how to control his powers. It's just like how the Professor knew when I awakened my powers and Jean and he came to get me. I'm a part of a team and going into the field like this is rather routine."

"Wait, this mutant, is he dangerous?"

"I don't know he's like pyrokinetic so he controls fire. He might be, but we won't know until we find him ya' know?" Behind her she heard the rustling the denoted the stripping of clothing. Rogue had worn a skirt and long sleeved top over her uniform while Logan wore his usual brown coat and jeans over his (he kept this on in the presence of Kitty's family). Bobby had worn pants and a long sleeved top over his while Rahne had disguised her's much in the same fashion as Rogue.

Her family began to look worried. She stripped off her sweater to reveal the X uniform beneath and Kurt followed suit and turned off his holo watch. "I have to go now. I'll see you all at breakfast in the morning." She went to her parents who were looking slightly shocked at the moment. "Mom, Dad, I love you both very much, but please understand that this something I have to do." She kissed them both on the cheek and went to join the group as they were teleported by Kurt to the Jeep and the red sports car.

'God please let them forgive me in the morning.' Kurt looked over to Kitty and squeeze her hand in his. He saw her reply with a smile, but knew that until they were actually engaged in action that she would continue to fret. They got into the Jeep and proceeded to follow Logan to pick up where the trail had left off the night before.

Helfen mir = help me


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of its characters, nor do I profit from these writings.

Angel met the team at the park. It was heavily wooded and was mountainous so the mutant would have no trouble hiding. Angel surveyed from the air as the rest of them took the ground in the hopes that tonight would be the night they found him. As he scoured from above he could find few trace of the mutant anywhere.

An hour into their search, Rahne found scorch marks and fresh smoldering logs that told them they were on the right path.

Kitty had taken the group's right flank when a fire ball shot out in front of her burning her arm in its wake. She phased, but was too late. Instantly the rest of the group spread out and headed in the direction of the attack. Kitty moved forward with rest. She came up with the last few to the edge of a clearing and in the center stood a young man probably closer to Scott's age if anyone; he stood straight with his eyes closed. He looked as if he were trying to concentrate on something when he held his hand out and shot a fire ball at some target, but she couldn't quite tell what he was aiming for.

Everyone looked to Logan as he signaled Kitty to go out first. If anyone could get his attention without getting hurt, it was her. If he shot at her, she could phase and being that the Half Pint didn't look half bad, she could probably keep his attention.

Kitty nodded as she walked forward. She walked around him so that when he looked at her he would face away from her team mates. She got within a few yards of him and sat on a rock. If anything observing what he could do would better her ability to talk to him. She watched as he took another deep breath and shot once more, this time up at a tree top. "Impressive," she stated softly.

The boy wheeled around to find a petite girl in a strange outfit sitting near him. He wouldn't turn in her direction and he wouldn't look her in the eye, but looked instead to the ground near her feet.

"My name is Kitty. What's yours," she tried to keep her cool as she spoke to the boy, hoping he would open up some.

"Neal," he answered shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see what was going on. You see, I'm kind of like you," she got up and started walking forward, "I'm a mutant as well. We all are," her hand gestured to her team mates as they came out from hiding in the bush. She could saw him tense at the sight of the others so she signaled for them to stay where they were. "It's okay, we just wanna help you. I remember when my powers first started up and I was totally freaked, ya know? But I go to a school where we can help you learn how to control your powers." She took a few steps forward as she spoke.

"Stay back," he warned in a firm voice. "I'm not safe to be around. I don't know if I can control it." He eyed the burned through hole in her sleeve and winced. He had done that, he knew it, he couldn't be trusted around anyone.

"It's okay, that why I'm out here. You can't hurt me," she saw him raise an eyebrow in the moonlight and looked to her sleeve once more. "That was an accident and with mutants accidents happen. It's like totally a part of the learning process, believe me. Whenever I have a nightmare, I phase right through the bed with my sheets and everything; it's like totally embarrassing ya know."

"That's your power? Show me," he needed proof.

"Okay, that rock," she moved back to the boulder she had been sitting on and walked straight through it and right back. "See, trust me a little me now?" She held out one hand to him. He refused to accept it , but nodded as he took a less defensive stance.

She smiled at him and put her hand down. She was happy he had accepted the invitation. This was part of what being an X Man was all about: helping those who needed it, human and mutant alike. This gave her some meaning and she gladly accepted the good and the bad that went with it. She signaled for her team mates to come forward once more.

"Neal, these are my team mates. The tall scary lookin' one is Wolverine and that wolf beside him is Wolfsbane. That blue fuzzy elf is Nightcrawler and there on end are Rogue and Ice Man. I'm Shadow Cat. I feel like I'm forgetting-, Oh yeah," she pointed up as Angel landed nearby, "that's Angel."

As he surveyed the sight before him half of him wanted to run, while the other half wanted to stay. "Interesting crowd you hang out with," Neal stated sarcastically. "I'm Neal, Neal Shaara."

Kurt was happy to be done with this and go back to the hotel. He had been apprehensive when Kitty was sent out first, but reminded himself that though she looked fragile, could hold her own out in the field. As they left the wooded trail for the gravel parking lot Logan told him to take Neal with them until they could get them all back to the Institute. Kurt was told to also take Bobby with them to keep an eye on the fire starter. 'Great, more people in our room and here I was looking forward to spending time with Keety.' When they pulled up, Kurt teleported them upstairs to the room; it was official, he was exhausted.

Kitty was sure that she shouldn't have been surprised to find her cousin Abbie laying in wait or rather sleeping in wait when they turned on the lights. Kitty waited patiently on the bed as Kurt got the first aid kit. She smiled as she realized how routine this was. She thought back to how embarrassed she had first been when Kurt was told to take care of her after she'd had an accident in the field leaving her with a series of cuts along her back. She remembered now that he had seen her shirtless before they had started 'going out.' Her eyes went wide with realization, first that it must have been so hard…difficult for him to see her like that and second, that she had not minded all that much.

She took off her shirt as Kurt handed her a towel and instructed Neal in how to treat burns, something he was sure would come in handy later. Kurt saw Kitty becoming impatient. He knew she was tired, but kissed her to help stay patient just a little while longer. Kurt laughed as Kitty passed out right after Neal finished putting the bandage around her right arm to hold the gauze in place. Typical of his Katzchen.

Abbie had watched all this with wrapped fascination; not of the wound nor of Kurt's uniform, but of the boy they had brought back with them. He had black hair and stunning brown eyes, couldn't have been older than 19. He looked Indian and wore clothes that were slightly charred here and there, but otherwise looked normal. She had been worried though when her cousin showed up with a burn through one sleeve.

All of them passed out that night with Kurt and Kitty laying together at the top of the bed and the rest spread out among the king sized trappings.

Kitty awoke the next morning sore at her arm, but otherwise okay. She nudged Kurt and woke him so that they might sneak off to the shower together. They left the others sleeping on the bed and went off to enjoy their favorite type of sex: 'good morning' sex. It was all the others could do to ignore the tell signs even though Kitty kept it down more than usual.

Kurt helped Kitty since her arm was swollen and slightly sore. He kissed her at the shoulder just above where there burn started, wishing he could simply make it go away. He hadn't realized when he had started licking around the wound, placing kisses here and there along the way. He looked Kitty and saw her blushing or maybe it was still the afterglow of sex he wasn't sure, but he place one last kiss on her arm and went to washing his fur.

Neal and Abbie were awoken, by a loud banging at the door. Neal took one look and making sure everyone was dressed so went to open it. He was surprised when someone on the other side apparently had the key and opened it. An older woman with hair past her shoulder and what looked to be her husband entered the room.

"Kitty, Kitty are you here," her father called. He looked to the bathroom as she came out in jeans and a tank with Kurt behind her wearing pants, but no shirt. He looked to his daughter and took in the bandage that traveled from her shoulder to half way to her elbow. "What happened to you," his voice rose in pitch with shock.

Kitty was sure she was in for it now. She looked at her father whose face read both relief from fear, but also anger. "Um…there was an accident while me and the team were out last night…and I…kinda got burned, but it wasn't like it was anybody's fault," she launched into her justifications seeing her father jump to his conclusions. "It just kinda happened ya know."

Her father was in total protective and sheltering mode and he was no longer processing an even capable young woman standing in front of him, but instead saw only his little girl who had gone out on some god forsaken quest and come back horribly inured. Her mother on the other hand understood well enough.

One argument and a hasty getaway later, found Abbie, Neal, Kurt and Kitty at a nearby diner eating fast food breakfast. Neal watched the group around him. Kurt's appearance still kind of wierded him out, but he was growing on him. Kitty seemed to be happiest when she was with him, but they were so different as he observed Kurt consume enough for two grown lumber jacks and Kitty eat her smaller portions. Bobby appeared to follow the same principles as Kurt: that nothing other than ham, bacon, beef, eggs and cereal existed before twelve noon. He was currently sharing a large plate with Abbie since neither was terribly hungry. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought, 'those intense brown-hazel eyes and that cute short hair. She has those pixie ears and perfect lips.' He noticed that Abbie blushed under his intense gaze.

"Um…Neal, I think you're melting your fork," Abbie giggled.

"Oh God," he was shocked and embarrassed as he threw the utensil under the table and had to ask for a new one. How much more strange could all this get. "Um…I'm sorry. I was just thinking and I'm still getting used to the whole thing with controlling the emotions ya know?"

"Kind of, or at least I'm starting to understand it."

Breakfast went off without a hitch and soon the group was sure they could return to the hotel without having to face Kitty's father. They were certain of only one thing at this point, that man was a veritable storm of worry and impeding limitations, which was understandable. It was his only daughter they were talking about, but the man had looked like he was going to have an aneurism that morning.

Shortly after returning to the hotel, Bobby and Neal went with Abbie to give Kurt and Kitty some time alone.

Kurt was currently in a situation that had he foreseen, he would have avoided. He was currently shirtless, pants still on with an aggressive, yet seductive looking Kitty straddling his hips. She had tied his hands together at the wrist, which were now attached to the headboard, much to his dismay and he wished to do nothing more than reach out, pin her down and ravage her within an inch of her sanity. 'This is not what I had in mind I asked for time alone' he thought. He was going insane already so when she leaned down and purred in his ear, he was certain he about to come just from how sexy she sounded. "Schatz, why do insist on torturing me? These is cruel and unusual," he chided.

She giggled as she sat up and took her shirt off. Kurt began growling insistently against his bonds. She stroked his fur and was reminded of how just weeks ago she had been doing this same thing, except then it was an act of comfort and now it served another, less innocent purpose. She raked her fingers through this time using her nails which gained her very light yet audible moans. She massaged his ears between her fingers and kissed him deeply as she took in his scent, his sound; he was so sexy, yet she was convinced she would take her time and drive him insane first. 'Why didn't I try this before?'

She pressed herself flush against him so that she could feel his fur against her stomach and chest. She leaned up again only to rid herself of her pants. Still faintly visible was the bruise around her ankle from one of last week's escapades and she smiled at the thought, but mingled in also were bruises from last night. Her knees had been scraped up on the mountainous terrain, but didn't really bother her; she was too busy having fun.

She was brought back to reality by Kurt clearing his throat. "It's not that I don't like to see you in nothing, but your underwear, but I'm in a leetle bit of an uncomfortable situation here," he begged. She smiled coyly and purred in his ear once more before divesting herself of even her underwear. She worked her way down his body, nuzzling her face here and there.

Kurt was going to have to get her back for this. As she nuzzled him on her way down to his pants she purred and rather loudly, sending the vibrations buzzing through his body.

She stopped when she reached his groin. She hastily remove his pant and tore the boxers right off him, ripping a straight line from bottom to top.

She licked one long line along the underside of his phallus and then took him into her mouth, but slowly, just so she could savor the faces he made for her. She purred, but only lightly at the back of her throat. She had to hold his hips as he tried to buck them up. She left her ministrations for a second and took her hair down and flipping back behind her. Straddling his hips once more she sat herself onto him and took almost no time to start a rhythm with her hips, moving them in small circles. His legs came up behind her slightly so she leaned back against them slightly for some support. Her hair started getting in the way and when she came she threw her back and made a face like she meant to roar or scream, but instead was silent.

As Kurt felt himself come within her he looked up at her and was reminded for a moment of wild horse or lion as she threw her mane back. He was extremely grateful when use of his upper limbs was returned to him as he went to pounce on his Katzchen. "Katzchen, mein Engel," he noticed her blush as he sang her praises, "what did I do to deserve such a gorgeous creature as you?"

She looked up to him and replied with a kiss as she retrieved her bra and underwear a baby blue set today and handed him another pair of boxers. He pulled her onto the bed and was above her in an instant.

"Oh my-. I think we should come back later."

The couple looked over mortified as her Aunt Deena stood with her parents in the doorway.

'Oh God, her father's going to kill me.'

The door was slammed shut and they heard shuffling diminish down the hallways. "Why can't they just knock? That's twice now that we've been walked in on. You never hear about this kind of thing happening to Scott or Jean, do you?"

Kitty ranted while Kurt was sure he was about to have a heart attack. He was self concisous to a great degree about the way he looked and almost no one saw him blue and fuzzy anymore if he could help it outside the mansion. Yet here he was, caught in the act with none other than their little Katherine. She was related to them, so they wouldn't do much to her, but he prayed to God in heaven that they would take mercy on his soul.

Dinner found Kitty sitting with a table full of family members and Kurt sitting with Abbie, Neal, Bobby and Abbie's mother. The woman was nice enough and all things considered had no qualms about Kitty being a mutant, though sitting in a room full of them was certainly a new experience. When her daughter had brought down the new kid and Bobby things were…eccentric? Neal had set the sheets on fire while talking with Abbie. He had blushed profusely with embarrassment as Bobby had put it out leaving a small black line of singed bed sheet behind.

Now it was Kitty's turn to be embarrassed. Her father had truly envisioned her as a virgin until his darkest nightmares were realized that afternoon. Her mother tried to calm him, but it just wasn't happening. Her Aunt and Uncle exchanged looks every once in a while as she answered their questions as best she could without divulging too much information about her sex life. She was honest enough though which wasn't all that hard as long as she looked at her aunt instead of her father. Her aunt was understanding in almost all things, which had been demonstrated on the evening she had come out, but talking about what you are and what you do in bed with your mutant boyfriend weren't really the same thing.

"Does it ever feel strange…I mean the whole fur thing," she asked.

"Nope," she stated, "It actually feels a lot like fine velvet and beneath that he's very trim. Almost not an ounce of fat on him," she stated with pride.

"Do those teeth ever get in the way of kissing," her cousin Sarah, from her father's side came up to her when she had overheard.

Kitty looked at her incredulously for a second, but replied "No, well at first it took some getting used to since they're pretty sharp, but they're actually quite nice when he goes to leave a love bite ya know." Her family, at least the females between the ages of 15 to 25, all seemed fascinated and were now gathered for 'girl talk.'

"Oh my gosh that sounds so amazing, I wish my boyfriend could do that," her cousin Denise stated.

All of a sudden they were talking about boys and Kitty's father had to get up and relocate with all the other parents (mostly fathers) that simply wished not to hear what their girls were saying.

"Is he fury everywhere," her cousin Katlyn asked.

"No and that's all I'm saying about that," Kitty stated shortly.

"What about the tail, does it ever get in the way," this time it was a distant cousin from her mother's side.

"No it's actually quite useful at times. When his hands are…otherwise indisposed he can use his tail like an extra hand. Back at home when we're just spending time together he sometimes hangs from the chandelier in his room by his feet and can hold a bowl of popcorn with his tail."

"I wonder if it's difficult to eat when you're hanging upside down like that?"

"Can we see?"

"I don't know. Kurt's pretty sensitive about stuff like that, it's all about what he's comfortable with. He may actually be pretty annoyed with me considering he can hear what I'm saying," she stated then just below an audible whisper, "isn't that right fuzzy?"

Kurt walked over and smiled mischievously at her. "You're right Katzchen, but let's see what you're sensitive about in front of your family as well, ja?" He set down the drink he held in his tail and both the plates he was eating from as he shot a devilish grin at her.

"So tell us Kurt, what kinds of noises our little Kitty makes in bed," Katlyn asked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe. She's usually very vocal in some way or another, but I must say that it is most seductive when she purrs," he looked at her to see her blush. He caught one of her hands in his and though he wore the hologram, she could see the elfish delight beneath. He kissed her hand lightly and looked at her.

"Really, cause you see my favorite noise that you make is when you growl." She smiled and looked at him in the fair light of the restaurant as he made a light purring at the back of his throat. She giggled at his antics; 'so much for embarrassing me.'

"Oh my god you guys just complement each other so well. I wish my boyfriend was so open with me, I can hardly get him to communicate at all."

"Tie him to a bed and don't give what he wants, until you get what you want," Kurt replied.

The girls squeeled and laughed as they continued to talk about their own boyfriends and the things they did behind closed doors. With parents and relatives around though, nothing ever got too graphic.

"What was that?"

"Oh I was just asking if Kurt was your first time?"

Kitty blushed deep scarlet in her cheeks as the thoughts and memories flooded back to her. "Yes"

Her cousin 'aww'ed them and stated their congratulations. "So what was it like? Any details?"

Kurt spoke this time looking only into Kitty's eyes. "Terrifying. Scary. I was sure that it would ruin our friendship. She never told me she was unberϋhrt, so when I asked her and she said 'yes' I thought my fur was going to fall out. The morning after, I woke up and was holding this goddess in my arms and I was too panicked to appreciate the gift she had given me, but when, despite what I tried to make her realize, she insisted she still wanted to be with me, I was the happiest man in the world."

"Kurt, I never realized I had made you worry about me. I'm sorry," Kitty pleaded lightly.

"Schatz, mein Katzchen, I will always worry about what being with me will do to you, but I will worry more if you're unhappy, so as long as you want me, I'm here for you." He brought one hand up to the side of her face, the rest of the world seemingly forgotten to them as everyone watched on in wrapped amazement at what the two shared. Kitty purred lightly into his palm as his tail started to sweep about in agitation and he replied with a soft purr of his own.

Kurt's hand moved to her shoulder when she pulled back suddenly. Lost in the moment he had forgotten that that was the shoulder with the burn on it. He looked to her and gazed at her apologetically when her uncle chimed in.

"Kitty does this have anything to do with what you went off to do last night," he looked suspiciously at the bandage that covered much of his niece's arm.

"Sort of-. It's a burn," Kitty replied to her uncle. She was grateful that Neal was out of ear shot and hoped that from his perspective it still looked like girl talk. "It was an accident and those happen sometimes when I go out in the field. These are probably the worst injuries I've ever had so it's really uncommon for me to need medical attention."

"Kitty, why did you put yourself in harm's way, let the rest of them deal with it. This stuff isn't for you-"

She cut off her cousin, "How would you know? This is what makes me happy ya' know. It's like one of the best things about my life, is going out and being a part of my team. And I assume by 'them' you mean the other mutants? Real mutants? The ones who can actually do things. I may not be able to move things with my mind or snap my fingers and set something on fire, but with my powers I can help people. There will always be accidents as long as there are young mutants who need help controlling their powers. I may get thrown about every once in a while, but it's small in comparison to how it makes me feel when I see that there is another mutant that has found a place in the world. Leave it to them huh? What if the Professor hadn't done anything and left it to someone else? Kurt would never have been accepted in mainstream society and neither would I. I would still be learning to control my powers even at the most basic level and Bobby would still be sneezing snowflakes when he got the flu." She looked around and noticed that she had been ranting. "I can't stop being this no more than I can stop being a mutant. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go." She grabbed Kurt's hand and they phased through the tables on their way to the door.

unberuhrt - untouched


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of its characters, nor do I profit from these writings.

'Just five more days to go,' Kitty thought. She was lying in Kurt's arms as the sun shone brightly into their room. She was again stressed about what had happened with her family, so they asked Abbie to go down and get food for them that morning for breakfast, but now as Kitty lay with her head to Kurt's chest, she could hear that he was getting hungry again. She laughed as it spoke loudly which earned her a squeeze to the ribs.

They had spent most of the day like this. Kurt smiled at being able to spend so much time alone, since Neal and Bobby had left for the morning to spend time with Abbie. Kurt was getting hungry though, so as he watched another movie with Kitty he ordered pizza. He could eat a whole one by himself and the half that Kitty didn't finish would hold him over for the rest of the wait till dinner.

A knock brought them from their musing on recent mutant politics as Kurt turned on his watch and opened the door. He exchanged money for food and soda with great eagerness. He turned off his watch again as Kitty ogled him. He was shirtless, just the way she liked. He wore shorts today at her request so that when she went to intertwine their legs she could feel his velvety fur against her silky smooth calves. She smiled brightly thinking of the sensation.

She moved off the king sized bed now and joined him to eat on the floor. Both drank straight from the soda bottle and neither bothered with the formality of plates. Kitty consumed her veggie pizza and Kurt consumed what appeared to be two or three different animals on his. She took another deep drink from the bottle as she handed it back to Kurt. She went for another bite she was out.

Kurt reached out to her when he started to feel a little dizzy. He set down the soda and the pizza and went towards Kitty. His hand fell short as he passed out and went limp on the floor.

The floor was plush were she lay. She attempted to move slightly, but her body protested. She winced; she'd been drugged. She finally was able to open her eyes, but only with great effort. She was still tired and it took great effort to move. Finally she shifted and looked around the room from her place on the floor. It was late as a deep gold bathed the room, she'd been out for a while…Kurt. Kurt was gone, he was missing, he wasn't there.

She forced herself to her feet as the room spun around her. She stumbled and so proceeded on all four to the wall. She sat up against the wall and took a deep breath as she fought to keep her eyes from closing. She turned to move to the luggage and unceremoniously pillaged through the baggage until she came to her jacket. She pulled out her communicator, "Wolverine, Wolverine are you there," she called. Her voice was wispy as she breathed heavily from her effort.

"Wolverine here, go ahead," came the gruff reply.

"Logan," she started to cry as the drugs wore off more allowing her emotions to crash down on her. She couldn't focus anymore. Not on this, not on anything nor could she stop the progression of horrifying thoughts that trampled through her mind at what Kurt's fate may be.

"I'm on my way kid. Don't move. You in the room?"

A sobbing 'uh-huh' was all he got. She couldn't move as she laid there and cried. She was still disoriented and try as she might couldn't focus on moving from her spot on the floor.

Logan walked in with Abbie, Bobby and Neal. He told them in a gruff voice to stay where they were as the door slammed in their faces. He went to the Half Pint who was curled up on the floor among piles of clothing and luggage. She looked like a mess with her eyes red and her messy ponytail, which was barely holding together left scraps to fall over her face here and there. He picked her up like she was nothing more than a rag doll and sat her on the bed. He sat beside her and held her as she cried into his jacket. He tried hard and could barely make out anything among her tears and muffled words. "It's gonna be okay, we'll find the Elf. Trust me on this one. It's not your fault, some people are just scared of what they don't understand."

He held her a little longer as he surveyed the room. The pizza was still out on the floor and there was a puddle as what had remained of the soda had drenched the carpet. He got from his place beside Kitty as her cries turned to sniffling, proving that the worst was over. He bent down near the pizza and sniffed; a half eaten piece lay where Kurt had been and Kitty's was still whole. Whatever had been slipped to them had been a heavy tranquilizer. He held his hand over the pizza…stone cold. This had been out for hours. "Kitty when did this get here?"

"Um…around one, I think," she replied as she got up, stumbling less, but instead an anxiety ridden train wreck more than anything. She looked at where Kurt had been before…

She looked around…dinner. The family was meeting for dinner. "Logan, I need your help," she stated with the faint hintings of authority. She held her hand out to him, palm up as he took the slim wrist and hooked the fragile arm over his shoulder.

He felt her slight grip as he put his arm under her knees and lifted. Moving to the door, he opened it and with a single point in mind, went past Abbie and the others. They followed him to the elevator. As the doors opened he took Kitty to where she pointed to the dining room, where the family was eating that evening. These people could really afford the good life, it was no wonder that when Kitty had first come to join them, that she was so clean cut and well preened; it's because it was bred into her.

Kitty tensed when they had exited the elevator. She hated when attention was drawn to her like this, but with three teens following the man that was holding her, it was inevitable that some eyes would follow. She tensed as she saw her family and when they noticed her, they rose. Her parents came to her in an instantl.

"Oh my God, Kitty," her mother was the one to start panicking this time. "Are you okay? What happened to her," she glared at Logan.

"Hey, don't blame Mr. Logan mom, he's helping me." Her head was still swimming so when she went to stand she was still wobbly. Logan kept a hand around her as she looked up again. "I was drugged. Someone must have slipped something into our food when it was brought to us. Kurt's missing," she raised her voice, "has anyone seen Kurt?" She looked around praying, hoping, but hope faded when all she saw were shakes of heads and looks of concern. She would have taken some comfort in them if she thought that they were at least in some part for her mate, but she knew, they only had concern for her.

"I've seen him," a familiar voice stated.

Kurt woke to darkness. He felt a cold floor beneath him. He was no longer in the hotel room. Kitty…her scent wasn't anywhere nearby. 'God, let nothing happen to her. Let her be safe. Let her be protected.' There was a blindfold over his eyes so he could see nothing. He heard water, but smelled no salt so it must have been fresh water. He smelled that there was wood…around him. 'I must be in a shed or a large closet. He went to stand and walk toward whatever was in front of him, but his movement was impeded by a collar around his neck. He heard the clanking of the chain in front of him and his arms were tied behind his back with coarse, thick rope. All he could do was kneel or crouch. He chose the former at the moment. The collar was uncomfortably tight around his neck. Though not choking, it dug with sharp edges into his skin, even through his fur. Whatever it was made of was drawing blood as he felt a few tiny drops fall at the back of his neck.

Who ever had drugged them must have used a something strong, he had gone down almost instantly, but not before he saw Kitty go first. "Keety," he sighed to himself. He tried to focus once more on assessing the situation, just like Logan taught him. Where ever he was, he could not feel the sun on his fur. It was actually kind of cold. He hunched in on himself further as he noticed the cool air about him and his state of dress…shirtless.

He heard faint footsteps coming his way. Whoever it was, was walking through something to muffle their footfalls; grass or dirt perhaps. He couldn't quite tell, but he was close to pinpointing the smell when the door opened letting in a strong breeze. He knew who was immediately as her scent was carried to him on the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

I do own X Men Evolution or any of its characters nor do I profit from these writings.

"Thomas," anger clouded Kitty's vision as she gained control over her body, if only for a short time. She walked up to him, "You rat bastard," and drop kicked him to the floor. At least on the floor she didn't have to worry as much about retaining her balance. She straddled him to get better leverage as she took his shirt collar in one hand and threatened to beat him with the other. "Where is he," she yelled.

"Calm down Kitty," he stated. He put on a warm smile or that's what it was supposed to be. She was still supposed to have drugs in her system, what the fuck had happened she was able to do this much so shortly after. "We have him and he'll be safe as long as you do what we want," he smiled.

Kitty threw his head backwards onto the hard floor and a back handed him. Petite though she was, she was not the type you screwed around with.

Logan smirked slightly. Kitty may have been drugged, but she sure as hell wasn't showing it. She had gone from being the little princess she used to be when they first met to the fighter he now saw before him. He was proud of her and more than a little intrigued to see how she would proceed, fairly certain it would follow more his style than Charles'.

Kitty looked down at the boy under her, but yelled at Bobby, "Close the door! You aren't answering my question. Where is he? Who is 'we'? You have to the count of three." To emphasize her point she switched all her weight to one knee and grabbed his arm fully as she flipped him. She now straddled him with his arm behind his back. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Listen, I'm kinda new at this whole interrogation thing, but I think is the part where you start telling me what I want to know, before I start getting rough," she pulled his wrist up his back forcing shocks of pain up his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, just don't do anything. He's safe for now. There's a house near the river. My father and uncle are holding him there." He tried to take a deep breath, but it strained his shoulder too far too raise his chest that must so he sufficed to keep his breathes short. "Ahhhh…" he screamed loudly as Kitty raised his wrist just a little more.

"Tell me," she shouted.

"We won't do anything to him as long as you meet our conditions. I have one proposal for you now and another for you to consider on the way. First, you are to renounce your acceptance as future matriarch and to ensure that you won't go back on our deal, you and your family are to be cut off," he made sure to raise his voice enough so that it reached the back of the crowd. He turned over and scooted away from Kitty as she stood. She tried to remain strong, but even as her silence was maintained, tears flowed freely. She backed up to Logan who put his hand firmly on her shoulder and squeezed.

What had she done? Now her family was paying for her genetic mistake and it wasn't even from an outside threat. She had only wished to tell them the truth and now it was costing everyone dearly. Kurt was held hostage, her parents were looking at being cut off. They could be reaccepted, but once you've been cut off, family law stated, from back in the old country that they could no long hold power within the family.

She turned to Logan now and breathing deeply to calm herself, inhaled the woodsy scent of his leather jacket. She looked up and saw her parents both shocked and troubled . She looked up to Logan who nodded to her in approval.

"Be grateful she didn't do you any worse than that kid, cause that is so much more than you deserved," Logan stated.

Kitty bowed her head respectfully as Nana came forth. "What do you want to do Nana?" She was worried about the words her Nana was about to speak. All it took was one word from her lips and Kitty would no longer lead the family, one word and she would know dishonor. It was obvious what had to be done; no blood would have to be shed and no one would have to get hurt; it was the only thing she could think was best for everyone present.

"I cannot answer that for you, Katherine. That is something you must decide for yourself. I would see you come to be the head of this family, but I have seen how much you love that boy and I do not believe you would be you anymore if you lost him. If I cut off your family, I cannot guarantee their reacceptance. We have little more than half the family here and I do not know everyone's views on mutants. I can promise you though, that if they are cut off, you will never see the family from where I sit now."

Katherine closed her eyes for a moment brows furrowed.

"How many people are at this house of yours?"

"Um…I think there are seven or eight people, if you count children under the age of sixteen. Otherwise there are six."

"Logan, the others, are they suited up and ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll go brief them on what's going on."

"I'm going up to the room I'll be down in five with my answer." She was unflinching as she walked past the stares of the guests in the lobby, stumbling only once as she fought over the drugs still in her system. She walked into the room and looked at herself. She didn't know what she was looking at in the reflection though. Shadow Cat, Katherine, Kitty. X Man or matriarch. She let her hair down and looked at it; at her.

"Sarah," Kurt stated from his kneeling position on the floor.

"How did you know?" Sarah was taken off guard by that one. She kneeled before the boy setting down the dishes she had brought with her.

"Your scent. What is going on? Where is Kitty?"

"She's okay, but I don't have much time. Here drink this."

Smelling that it was indeed water Kurt drank as Sarah tipped the glass for him. When he was finished, "Why are you doing this for me? It sounds like you're going to get in trouble if you get caught."

"I will, but you're so kind and caring. There's no way you can be the animal that my father says you are. Here eat some of this; it's not much but," she lifted a bowl of soup to Kurt's lips. He drank down the contents hungrily, but stopped suddenly.

"Sarah, what did I tell you about comin' out here," it was her father who shouted angrily.

Kurt heard as the bowl he'd been eating from was smacked from her hands and broke against the opposite wall. He strained against the leash that teathered him knowing the man's aggression wouldn't stop with inanimate objects. He growled as he tried to reach the man, but he was out of even tail's reach. His efforts though did not go unnoticed as a large hard swung at him flinging him hard as his body was sent one way and his leash held fast, pulling him in the other.

Sarah dropped into the grass just outside the shed as her father threw her back. She scrambled for her feet and watched as her father slammed the door closed. "Just like I said, he's an animal; can't be trusted. Now get back in the house before I teach that lesson to you the hard way."

Logan and the others waited in one part of the dining room. An awkward silence filled the void as no one spoke.

"Kitty," Logan turned wide eyed as the crowd looked in the direction of the gruff voice.

The crowd of relatives that had formed backed away from the woman that approached and they parted to leave a clear path for her.

"Kitty, your hair," her father stated.

Kitty walked into the room. She wore boots with black pants and black top that hugged her neck, and stopped, scalloped to either side above her stomach. The long black sleeves completed the uniform. "Nana, I'm going to do whatever I have to to make this right," she stated firmly as she looked to the matriarch. "I've faced greater obstacles, but none so close to my heart. You say I am the leader this family needs, fine. I'll do what I was taught then – whatever it takes I'll protect you, all of you." She held the ponytail she had cut not full two minutes ago from the base of neck. "I'll start over and work harder, I'll be the matriarch, but right now I'm an X Man."

Nana took the ponytail and looked at her granddaughter. She was finally growing into the person she had known her capable to be. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "This family's blessings are with you."

Shadow Cat bowed her head once more as she turned to leave, her team mates following. "Logan I am going in the car with Thomas. Rogue you're with me. Logan, Bobby, Rahne take the Jeep and follow closely behind. Thomas, you're going to give us all the information we need."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own X Men Evolution or any of its characters nor do I profit from any of these writings.

Rogue sped off down the road in the direction in which Thomas had pointed.

Kitty was furious, but kept cool and tried to keep an objective mind set. Logan had always told them that their emotions could cloud their judgment and cause them to make the wrong choices. She couldn't afford that, not when she was leading the team, not with other people's lives hanging in the balance.

"What's the alternative you were talking about?" She asked shortly.

"Father wants the next leader to be of his blood; a whole family line back generations and not a mutant among them."

"But there is no one related to you by blood that would ever go for this. Your mom wouldn't go along with it since it's your dad's idea. Your sister isn't blood related and you step mom is too self serving."

"There isn't anyone related to him yet, but that can be easily changed," from his place in the back, Thomas leaned forward and took Kitty's face firmly in hands. He kissed her.

Kitty put her hand firmly around his throat and squeezed driving her nails into the tender flesh. "You are totally out of your mind. There's like no way I will ever give him what he wants, not that, not ever."

Thomas smiled as he reminded her of his trump card; that as long as he had the blue demon, she would do what he wanted or all he had to do was give the signal and the mutant would be shot dead, before they even had a chance to fight. "Oh, but it's my demand and a compromise that I talked with my dad about. So instead of disowning your family all you have to do is give me child. Turn left and go four miles down that road."

Rogue turned off into the woods and stopped about a half mile from the house.

Kitty looked up to the team as they came closer to her. Logan looked like he was two seconds from castrating the boy. They went once more through the layout, drawing out both floors into the dirt at their feet by car light. Assuming the boy wasn't lying, they had a pretty good idea of what they were walking into. She looked to them all. If she told them to set a trap or go in for an ambush, Thomas would tell the family as soon as they walked in. If she went at it alone, there was no way she could get Kurt out alive.

Kitty walked up to the house by way of the front steps as Thomas pulled her, smiling like a child who had just won a prize. She tried to remain calm and hoped that the others could figure out how to go about this before it was too late.

As she walked through the front door she looked around to find four people in a living room and to her right was one in the kitchen. Since there were two outback that meant that there was one that was making the noise upstairs; there were heavy footfalls there. They came down the stairs and apparently belonged to Thomas' own father.

"Kitty, you look different. Did you something new with your hair?" He mocked her. "Do you agree to our terms 'princess'?"

Kitty stood as tall as she could and spoke in a firm even voice, "Yes, I understand that you wish for me to produce an heir for your son, giving a legitimate female of your blood, right to the matriarchy. I also understand that by complying with this wish, my family will not be cut off and that I will be dishonored and refused the position of matriarch, but first you need to prove something to me. I need to see Kurt and make sure he's oaky."

"Fine, Thomas take her out back."

Kitty was wary to turn her back on her family, but her concern was more for her lover than herself at the moment. She was led across a large lawn to a shed overlooking a river. Two men looked to Thomas and unlocked the door to reveal a blind folded blue elf. He lay curled up, obviously cold, despite his fur, but otherwise appeared okay. As she looked at him, he reminded her of a beaten dog that lay on its side uncaring of what happened to it next. In the darkness Kitty had to make sure he was alright, but she was held back by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Kurt."

"Don't even think about it," Thomas stated.

Kurt's ears heard Kitty. He started to rise, but was stopped by his tether. He could hear her voice shudder as she walked away from him. Blood started to drip down his shoulder as he fought against the restraint. Something was wrong, but he could only sit as he listened to her voice diminish.

Thomas whispered maliciously in her ear and she stopped fighting his pull to return to the house. She followed his lead upstairs and tensed as he led her to a doorway. What was he up to? She realized in shock what Thomas meant to do as he shoved her toward a bed. He meant to get started on producing an heir immediately.

Angry tears ran down her face as her wrists were held above her head. She hated him, but more than him, she hated herself for this. As his hands roamed over her body and finally settled at the top of her zipper, she prayed that Logan wouldn't be too late.

It had taken Logan, longer than expected to cut off the power. He signaled to the others to fan out around the house Rahne and Ice Man were to go straight back and help Kurt. He'd go it a front window, while Rogue took a side and together they'd ambush those in the living room.

Glass shattered and bodies fell to the floor as Logan took down one woman and Rogue took out one of the uncles. She retracted her hand in disgust as his thought surged through her head, she didn't have time to think on it though as a large man came stampeding toward her. He was stopped short as Logan attacked him. She was about to act as a woman came at her with a bat, but was stopped short by Ice Man. She watched as Kurt flew past her to the stairs.

He sniffed frantically. There were several doors along the hallway before him and then he caught it. Kitty's scent; she was near him. He threw open a door and was horrified at what he saw. Kitty lay on the bed pinned beneath Thomas. He snarled as he took a running leap onto the boy threwing him hard against a wall and looked to his Katzchen.

He wrapped him arms securely around and pulled her close as she dampened his cool fur with tears. He was supposed to be strong enough to be there for her. He had failed her in the greatest way possible and had not kept his promise. His ears dropped as his tail went around her firmly.

The feel of fur on her skin was comforting; it was cool, smooth and familiar as she held him close. She went to nuzzle his neck when she heard him hiss and noticed something, embedding itself into his skin. "Kurt, you're injured," she spoke softly.

"Nein Katzchen, it is only a small wound. You are more important right now," he looked at her now. "Your hair, what happened?" He spoke softly as he stroked along her bare side.

"What's it look like fuzzy, I cut it," she nuzzled his cool chest and reveled in his heart beat.

Logan walked up to the doorway and saw Kitty in Kurt's arms with Thomas knocked out on the ground. He looked to Kurt with a questioning gaze and felt relief wash over him as he got a nod of reassurance. A moment longer and they may have been too late.

Kitty walked down stairs, to face her would-be relatives. They were furious with her and she could see it in their eyes, but this time, she had the power. She didn't want to look at them, nor did she want revenge. She would simply give them their consequences and leave. "Guys, could you give me a moment alone." She looked to her team mates and though she desired nothing more than to leave this place behind she business to attend to and didn't want anyone else to know of her status.

When she saw them some distance from the house she spoke as officially as she could, "As future matriarch of the Pryde, family, I hereby cut off you and your family. You may no longer reap the benefits of this family's name and yours will be stricken from the family tree." She felt too high and mighty at the moment, but knew that she had to do this before she could leave.

Back at the hotel, everything was silent as Kurt and Kitty walked slowly into their room. It was early in the morning and the sun was about to start rising.

Kitty drew the blinds shut and looked to Kurt who sat on the edge of the bed. This time it was his turn to be the patient.

He sat beside her on the shower seat, his gaze never leaving her as Kitty put one hand beneath his and her other under her arm. He wasn't sure what she was doing until she lifted the injured limb to her mouth and began to lap at the wound lightly. He thought he was dreaming and purred lightly as Kitty gazed up at him. Her eyes were hypnotic as he was lost in the sensation of the moist heat working around his wrist, leaving a cool path in its wake.

Her tongue felt so much softer and nicer than the comparatively rough washcloth. He watched her mesmerized with her delicate attention to detail and soft, tender touches. She truly was an angel sent to bless him.

She licked tenderly around the raw patches where the rope had rubbed too hard. She tasted copper lightly and felt as the velvety fur lay flat as she went. Moving to the collar that still bore into his neck, she touched it lightly and phased it through his neck. She instantly returned to what was the worst of his wounds with the washcloth and dabbed up the blood that had dried into his fur.

He hissed as she started to dab, cleaning here and there where she could. He still preferred this to Mr. McCoy any day though. He growled slightly as Kitty licked lightly at the back of his neck, where the worst of it was.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go clean the washcloth," he obviously hadn't like that. She felt his hand grasp her wrist and she was pulled into a kiss.

"Katzchen, you did nothing wrong, I'm actually enjoying it, I am just sore," he reassured her. He kissed her, but was pushed away by a firm hand on his chest. He looked confused at her.

"Hold on there, fuzzy and let me wrap you up," she giggled.

Kurt did as he was told as she wrapped the white material around his neck. She cut the bandage and secured it in place. Kurt was looking at her with that impish smile she loved so much. She shivered as she looked at his fangs and kissed him. This felt right. Blue fur, gold eyes, tender three fingered caresses to her back, this was the lover she wouldn't give up for the world. She winced though as her burn made itself known within the tight confines of her sleeves.

Kurt looked to her, wondering what he had done wrong when her hand went to her shoulder. That's right, she was still injured. He looked to her for permission as his hand went to the zipper of her uniform. When she nodded she took it into her hand and slowly undid it. She was happy when Kurt moved to sit on her other side.

He kissed a light trail from her neck to her shoulder and licked at the wound that was now a few nights old. He was hesitant to really do anything with her after what had happened only hours ago. If he pushed her too hard, he would be no better than Thomas, but he did love and wanted nothing more than to show her. He was reassured when she straddled his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting her firmly in front of him.

Kitty knew well why he was taking his time. He had seen her with Thomas on top of her, but maybe he didn't know fully the situation he'd walked in on. "Kurt, you do know I wasn't raped right?" His confused gaze was all the answer she needed. "Kurt," she took his face between her fragile hands, "you got there before he got the chance. You rescued me, so don't worry about holding back."

Kurt's eyes widened and tears laid darker blue paths down his fur. He thought he'd been too late, that he'd failed her. He held her tight to him as relief and happiness smacked him in the face. He didn't look to her, but spoke to her in her ear, his voice laden with emotion, "Keety, I thought I was too late. I thought I had failed you. I promised…I promised that I would always be there for you. I thought I had let you down. I'm sorry. It won't happen…"

She cut him off with a chaste kiss and smiled at him, "Kurt, it is what it is. You weren't too late and you did keep your promise. Everything is okay fuzzy. Try not to worry." She kissed him firmly and pressed against him. She reached around and took off both her boots. She was about to take off her pants when her hand replaced by her mate's and she smiled up at him. Her pants were off in no time and soon her lacy panties and his boxers were all that separated them. That was easily fixed though as he tore the delicate material from her body. She returned the favor, thankful that she could sew and fix the torn boxers.

The sensation of his fur instead of smooth skin was right. His tail as it traced lines from her ankle to her thigh was perfect. His gold eyes that hypnotized her were lovely. This was her lover, he was all hers. She flipped them so that she was on top once more, but he fought back and using his agility against her once again got the upper hand. It was a romantic dance of strength and agility as finally, Kurt pinned her. He kissed and lightly bit her neck all the way down to her shoulder where he nuzzled just lightly above her wound. He moved down paying attention first to one breast and then the other leaving moist trails of kisses and bites down either side. He came to her inner thigh and bit hard there eliciting a perfect moaning cry from her luscious lips. He moved up slightly and lapped once, twice and looking up at her saw her eyes closed tightly with the intensity of what she felt. Her fingers twined themselves into the sheets as he moved to hold her hips still. Moments were all it took as she gasped his name on baited breath, feeling the euphoria of her body's release.

Kurt smiled and leaning back over her kissed her deeply. He looked at her and positioned himself at her entrance. His nerves reminded him of her first time as he asked, "Are you sure, Liebchen. You do not have to if you do not want to."

"Kurt, this is you, so of course I'm sure. Don't worry I'm okay; I love you, now show me how you feel for me."

He complied and entered her in one swift motion. He had missed her like this. Loving her, sleeping with her, even when he was sitting with her as she treated his wounds it had not been lost to him, how much it meant for her to just be with him. He showed her how much he loved her, how much he felt for her, until about lunch time.

Throughout that entire time, their bodies were inseparable and their stamina knew no limits. Floor, bed, shower, counter, bed, they broke in pretty much the entire hotel room before they passed out, not waking till the next morning.

Kurt got up and bathed before Kitty woke. He hissed as the warm water soaked his wounds and there were new ones. Kitty had gotten a little rough with her nails and he now had trails down his back where he was raw. She would have her own set of passion-inflicted wounds to deal with, but that would be dealt with later. When he got out he dried of as much as possible and simply stared at her from the doorway. She was the image of innocence when she slept; like she had no responsibilities, no cares or worries. You couldn't tell that she would be head of a family or that she had the flexibility of a gymnast.

He stood there and observed how her body moved as she stretched. Tantalizing. "Are you gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna come over here." He smirked, she knew him so well by now. He picked up a pair of boxers from the pillaged pile of clothing and made his way over to her.

He sat near her and watched her as she played with his tail a little, reminding him of a kitten. He chuckled to himself at the thought, if she was a kitten, then he was an angel.

Finally they were ready for the day ahead of them and they made their way down to breakfast.

They closed the doors behind them as her family stood. Her short dress revealed everything from the middle of her thighs down. As she stood tall she felt like everyone was taking inventory. Large bandage over the shoulder, bruise around her leg, just above the knee (Thomas' attempt to take her against her will), black eye courtesy of her now cut off uncle and light bruises here and there from Kurt, which she could not bring herself to regret showing. Kurt was also looked over as everyone observed the bandages around his wrists and neck, looking something like an attempted suicide gone wrong.

She felt like a refugee with all the marks on her body, but couldn't care less. Her family was applauding her as she walked forward. Nana was the one she needed to speak with.

"I'm so proud of you, we all are. Everyone, though has been talking and worrying so why don't you go and give them a few words." Kitty nodded and stood of to one side, Kurt following her lead.

"Everyone, I'm totally sorry for having worried you. Truth be told I got back yesterday with Kurt and we've been resting (wasn't a complete lie). It was a nightmare I hope I never have to relive – ever. I have cut off Thomas, Sarah, their father, his uncle and his family from this one. After their behavior, I could not forgive them, some of them anyway, but there have been good things that have happened. All in all, I am simply happy to be here with you guys and though there are two more days left, I'm sure they'll be memorable ones."

"Here, here," someone shouted.

Kitty went to sit down beside her cousin Abbie, happy to be back near a familiarly reassuring presence once more. "By the way cuz, I kinda rigged up something for you." Abbie smiled an evil smile and went up front to take the spotlight. Kitty could only watch in shocked horror as picture after picture of her was projected onto a large white screen. Kurt loved every second of it.

From her fifth birthday where she had gotten a boys toy instead of a girls toy to her acceptance of an award for…belly dancing of all things. She had hoped to keep that to herself. Secretly though, being reminded of the award reassured her that it was still something she could do which led her to a stunning revelation.

The week finished off without a hitch and everyone once again went their separate ways, this time making Kitty promise to stay in touch.


	12. Chapter 12

I do own X Men Evolution or any of its characters, nor do I profit from these writings.

Three days later found Kurt and Kitty settled back home at the mansion. Her expedition had been mostly a success in her eyes, except for the whole almost getting raped part. She could really have done without that.

She went down stairs to find everyone assembled for dinner. Ever the rambunctious crowd she felt right at home nestled between Even and Logan. Beast was talking about his latest excursions to that nature reserve or the other and Scott and Jean were beside each other eating quietly. Well Jean was, but Scott was threatening to blow up someone's main course if they didn't stop charring his. Oh yeah, this was home, just the way she liked it.

The Professor made a mental announcement causing his students to look to the head of the table. Here at mutant manor he was the head of the family. "Everyone, I hope you all had a nice, relaxing, spring break. I trust you are all ready to start up at school tomorrow," he smirked at the typical looks of dejectedness that came from his pupils. "Once more, I would like to say welcome to Neal, I hope you are settling in nicely, and I have a surprise for you all. We'll be having a long term guest staying here at the mansion until further notice. She's studying to be a mutant anthropology major and is working on a series of books. Kitty, I'm sure you'll get along great with her, since you already know her so well. I would like you all to say 'Hello' to Abbigail Pryde."

Neal stood up out of his seat and raced to the doorway where Abbie stood. He lifted her and spun around in a large circle before setting her down once more.

"Thank you Professor. Hello," she stared awkwardly at the people around her. "Um…I guess you already know that with books come research, so if you all wouldn't mind-. Aw cuz don't look so down. Everything is confidential, well almost everything. You know the usual names, and specifics like that, but I promise I won't embarrass you or Kurt in front of your friends while I'm going to school here." Abbie smiled cheekily as Kitty turned scarlet and some ways down the table, Kurt turned deep violet. "Oh, whoops, did I let that one slip," she said.

Kitty rose and phased through the table as she crossed the room to threaten her cousin within an inch of her life. Most things about spring break hadn't been mentioned and everything was being played off as though nothing had happened including the copious amounts of sex that had been had.

Abbie raised her hands in mock surrender allowing her sketch book to fall free from her hand scattering her papers everywhere.

"Wow, these portraits are amazing Abbie you did these youself," Jubilee stated in astonishment.

"Yep, those are all from what I observe when I'm around people," she stated.

"WOAH, woah, meow," Even was holding back nothing, nor was he thinking as he spoke. "Kitty, what have you been doing?"

Everyone gathered around the boy as they passed around the sketch he held.

"Kurt, my man, way to go."

"What ah you talking about Roberto. Even, hand it here," he stated shortly. He grabbed it from Even and looked in horror to the picture before him. It showed him a head taller than Kitty as they both stood among tussled sheets on their knees. His tail was snake around one of her thighs with her in one of her lacy bras and sheet wrapped loosely over her other hip; both of his hand firmly on her hips. Her hands both went behind them as she had put her fingers into his hair pushing her chest forward. It accentuated all the muscles of her arms and torso, while his mischievous nature was his emphasis. He was the deepest shade of purple anyone had ever seen as Logan took it from him.

"Elf, what in the hell were you thinking," he growled.

Charles took the picture as Ororo, and Beast looked on.

"Oh my," Charles stated properly, as did Hand when he put on his glasses. "Abbie, you may want this one back now."

"Oh, wow," Scott handed a picture to Jean who inspected it closely with Amara and Jubilee looking over her shoulder.

"Um, Kitty, I had no idea you were into this kind of thing," Jubilee stated.

Kitty took the sketch and looked at it.

Nearby Abbie was explaining, "Only a few of these are from dreams I've had, but most are from-"she when she was cut off by a back hand from her petite cousin. She held a sketch in her hand and was fuming mad. Logan held her back as she proceeded to shout at Abbie.

"You, bitch, how could you? How did you get this?" She was crying as Logan held firm to her arm.

Everyone looked to the sketch that was now on the floor. It showed a picture of Kurt, collared with a chain tether, arms behind his back, blindfolded and kneeling on the floor. "Kitty stop it. I'm sorry, I didn't draw this until after you guys got back. I had nightmares after you left that night…I saw these horrible images of Kurt and he was like this and you were raped and I didn't want say anything so I drew these."

"Raped? Kitty?" Jean looked to her.

"I wasn't raped," Kitty shouted as she fell to the floor. Kurt went to her.

"You all have a lot of explaining to do," the Professor stated, "Now, go to my study and I'll be there shortly."

They walked to his office and spilled their collective guts. Charles was, sufficed to say, shocked. Kitty had played it off before that they hadn't done the presentation, she hadn't come out and that nothing truly happened. She had never mentioned Kurt's kidnapping, her near rape nor being drugged. They were let off the hook, but Kitty went to Kurt's room and the two curled up hoping never to have to repeat those events to anyone.

Kitty made up with Abbie and soon they were on good terms again and Abbie started working on her books.

A few weeks later, on Kurt's birthday, Kitty was told that her whole family had been informed of her mutant status and the she was still their choice for matriarch if she would take the position. She said 'yes' elated about her family's choice.

She got off the computer and put on the last piece of jewelry she needed. She snuck down stairs, making sure no one was there and headed for the back door. Kurt's birthday was today and she had a surprise for him.

Kurt was already outside on the side lawn. He had almost everything he could ask for, except one. He had cake, gifts, friends and family, just no Kitty; not yet anyways. He was talking to some of the guys when they looked suddenly to find Jean, Jubilee and Amara beating out a steady beat on a set of drums that sat in their laps.

Kurt looked around curiously until he spotted Kitty coming around the corner of the house. He was floored as he sat on the stone wall behind him. There was applause for a moment as they took in her dress. She wore a crop top that hugged everything snuggly and several sets of bangles. She wore a skirt that hugged at her hips and had baggy harem pants beneath it. As she spun once she pulled out a scarf that flowed easily with her movement adding to the intrigue and mystery, which in the setting sun, was a tempting sight.

She came forward, shaking her hips and moving in rhythm with the drums. She moved lithely as a snake and graceful as a cat, the coins and tassels about her hips accentuating her movements. Kurt was mesmerized, 'so this is how she learned to do some of those things I like so much.' He was only too pleased to comply when Kitty pulled him up to dance once around him, her hands moving gracefully as she pulled the veil with her. She lightly ground her hips into hips as she pressed her back to his resulting in a very loud purr. She turned and put the scarf around his neck and twisted it within her hands, drawing him in for a kiss.

Everyone was all cat calls and whoops and hollers as Kitty strutted her stuff. The boys drooled and the girls requested tutoring. Kitty was proud to give Kurt this gift, while all the while boys were jealousy.

"Aw man, what's up with that. No offense to Kurt, but what's a fine girl like Kitty doing with him anyways. What's he got that I don't?"

Kurt 'bamfed' behind them, "What can I say? Chicks dig the fahzzy dude." He laughed, having taken nothing that the guys said seriously. He didn't even care all that much, all he cared about was that Kitty was with him.

"Hey man, what are grinnin' all goofy for," Scott asked.

"Boys are so clueless," Jean stated as she walked over. Kitty continue to dance it beat with regular music as some of the others joined Kurt, including Kurt, still grinning his fangy grin, making Kitty shiver just the way he liked.

THE END


End file.
